Untitled Love
by LonelyWriter42
Summary: Rukia’s thoughts and memories on all the major events in her life after she is forced to marry Byakuya. Set from about a year after Hisana’s death onward. ByakuyaxRukia AU
1. Part 1

Untitled Love

Author: LonelyWriter42

Summary: Rukia's memories on all the major events in her life after she is forced to marry Byakuya. Set from about a year after Hisana's death to the arc where Rukia transfers her power to Ichigo. ByaXRuki Twoshot

Disclaimer: Don't own the Kuchiki or Bleach. Sorry.

* * *

Prologue:

Rukia stood outside the gates of the great house, her hand brushing against the bars of the gate. "I don't know," she said softly. "Do you really want to serve this family? There are others..."

"Rukia," Reiko said, turning and glaring at her friend. "The Kuchiki have given me a job. I cannot refuse. My mother needs treatment and the only way that we can get it..."

"I know, I just don't like the thought of you living here where you are cut off from all your friends. I mean, what do we even know about these people? Who are you going to be serving? Will you be placed in a situation that you can't handle? Will I be able to see you again?" Rukia glanced at her friend.

"Rukia, you worry to much." Reiko said, a single tear falling down her cheek.

"I have to worry for the both of us." Rukia shook her head as a guard came around the bend.

"Hey! What are you doing here!" He called, rushing over to them. "If you do not have business here, move along!"

"I, I, I," Reiko stuttered, pulling out a slip of paper. "I am a new maid."

"And her?" The guard gestured at Rukia.

"She came along to see me off," Reiko whispered.

"Then say your goodbyes. The new servants are supposed to already be here." The guard gave Reiko a grudging look.

"Rukia, promise me that you'll go see my mother when you can?" Reiko asked, pulling her friend into her embrace.

"As much as I can," Rukia said, hugging her tight.

"Promise that you'll finish your studies and become a Shinigami?" Reiko asked as she pulled back.

"I promise," Rukia nodded, forcing tears not to fall.

"Come along," the guard hissed, opening the gate. "You are late as it is."

Reiko nodded and followed him into the yard, the gate swinging shut behind her. She turned and waved once before squaring her shoulders and walking up the path to her new life. She followed the guard that took her to the front door and then handed her over to a sour faced woman that informed her that because she was late getting there, she would have to work through supper and miss it.

With a sigh, Reiko resigned herself to her fate and took the bucket and mop she was given. She was sent up the stairs to a grand looking room that was full of pictures and on the far wall was the grandest looking koto she had ever seen. She set her bucket down next to the door and drifted over to the koto, reminded of the one her mother had been forced to sell when she had gotten sick.

"It is beautiful, is it not?" A voice said from the doorway. Reiko spun around, a blush coming to her cheeks.

"I was..."

"Do not worry, I will not tell Sachiko that you were daydreaming," the woman laughed, floating over to her. "I am Hisana," she said, light coming from the window and hitting her just right.

"Rukia?" Reiko whispered, her eyes widened.

"What?" The woman # her head to the side, her hand going to the small bump of a belly.

"Nothing, I was just reminded of someone I know." Reiko went back to the door and retrieved her mop.

"I see," Hisana smiled. "Hum."

"Hisana," a male voice said from the doorway behind Reiko.

"Eek!" Reiko squeaked.

"Oh, Byakuya-sama," Hisana placed her hand on Reiko's arm.

"You know that you are not allowed to wander the house without an escort," he sighed.

"But I have one," Hisana replied. "We were just looking at your mother's koto. It is a shame that no one plays it anymore."

"Hisana," the man, Byakuya, sighed. "Please come back to your rooms."

"Only if she can come with me," Hisana said with a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Fine, she may come." He said, turning and walking away.

"I'm sorry that he is such a stick in the mud," Hisana sighed. "He truly does care, he just doesn't know how to show it. By the way, his name is Byakuya-sama. He's the head of the Kuchiki."

"Head," Reiko whispered in shock.

"Yes," Hisana grinned. "And I am his wife, so when Sachiko goes off on you for not doing what you are supposed to do, just tell her that Hisana-sama says that it is okay," Hisana laughed.

* * *

A year later Rukia stood in the same room that Reiko had met the lady of the Kuchiki family, staring at the koto that was painstakingly kept dust free by her friend in memory of Hisana-sama.

"Hey, what are you doing!" Reiko yelled, entering the room just as Rukia leaned down to touch the musical instrument.

"I," Rukia straightened quickly and bowed her head. "I am sorry."

"Rukia?" Reiko asked, taking a step toward her friend.

"Reiko!" Rukia cried, running over to her and wrapping her arms around her. "I've missed you so!"

"Rukia, why are you here?" Reiko asked fearfully.

"I," Rukia opened her mouth then stopped. "Come on," she said, grabbing Reiko's hand and pulling her out of the room. "Yes?" She called.

"Rukia-sama!" The maid that had been calling her said in relief. "I thought that I had lost you."

"No, I just was looking," Rukia gave her a reassuring smile. "And I found Reiko!"

"Rukia-sama," the maid bowed her head. "Kuchiki-sama is looking for you. He wishes to speak with you."

"Yes," Rukia sighed. "I'll go now. Please return to your work," Rukia smiled then started down the steps, dragging Reiko behind her.

"Rukia, what is going on?" Reiko asked as they made it to the bottom.

"Reiko," Rukia said, avoiding eye contact. "I have been adopted by the Kuchiki. I am now Kuchiki Rukia."

"Rukia?" Reiko said in shock as Byakuya's shadow made its way to them.

"Come," he commanded, not even looking at the women.

"Yes, Nii-sama," Rukia bowed her head. She gave Reiko a sad smile then she followed after the Kuchiki lord, knowing that she could never return to the same friendship that she had before the name Kuchiki entered their lives.

The days then weeks and then months went by since Rukia had entered the Kuchiki family, but not all where pleased that she was there, some even going to lengths to get her unworthy blood removed from the noble house of Kuchiki, but every attempt was stopped by Byakuya who wanted to keep his wife's last wish in life: that he would take care of the sister that had been abandoned.

He continued to battle them until one day they came up with the scheme that would either end her relationship with the Kuchiki, or make it life long; they declared that he and Rukia where to wed...

* * *

Everywhere was pandemonium, and Rukia stood in the middle of it.

It was the day of her wedding to Byakuya-the man that had taken her into his family as a sister-but the council had other plans for her. She wouldn't be his sister but his wife, something she had fought for months but in the end she could do nothing against the Kuchiki council's ruling.

"Gah!" She screamed, causing the servants who were helping her dress to jump back in fear.

"Rukia-sama?" The woman who had been serving her since she joined the Kuchiki family- her one time best friend- asked softly.

"I am fine, Reiko." Rukia sighed, pressing her hands to her face. "I just wish..."

"I understand, Rukia-sama." Reiko gave her mistress a sad smile. "This is not what you wanted."

"Reiko, please don't speak that way. Someone might hear." Rukia pulled her friend close so they could speak without being overheard by the other servants. "I will do what the council says not because I agree with them, but because I am a member of the Kuchiki clan because of Byakuya-sama," Rukia swallowing hard. "Because of Byakuya-sama's kindness and because I look like Hisana-sama." She whispered, a distant look in her eyes.

"Please, Rukia-sama, today is a glorious occasion, it is your wedding day. Do not dwell on such thoughts as your husband's first wife." Reiko said.

"I may look like her but I'm not Hisana-sama!" Rukia hissed. "He sure _enjoys_ the Rukongai girls, doesn't he?"

"Rukia-sama," Reiko gave a helpless look before shaking her head. "He, he loves..."

"What, Reiko? What does he love?" Rukia said, turning her back to the girl.

"He loves you, Rukia-sama. He looks at you with the eyes of a man in love." Reiko whispered.

Rukia gave a bitter laugh. "He _loves_ me, does he? If he loves me, why did he force me to leave the academy early? If he loves me why does he always hold me back? If he loves me, why did he assign me to the squad he used to be the lieutenant of? If he loves me, why is he doing this to me?" She turned and gave Reiko a sad smile. "I don't believe that he is capable of love, Reiko."

"Maybe," Reiko bit her lip. "Maybe, he just doesn't know how to show his love"

"I think you have been reading to many love stories, Reiko." Rukia went over to the window overlooking the gardens where the canopy where she would pledge her life to a man that had no interest in her was standing. "Byakuya doesn't know how to love." She whispered to her reflection.

"Then it is a good thing that you are not marrying for love, is it not?" The voice of Byakuya's aunt startled Rukia enough that she hit her head on the glass.

"Kotoko-sama!" Rukia said in surprise.

"I see that you are as clumsy as ever, Rukia darling." Kotoko rolled her eyes. "Are you ready yet? The ceremony will be starting in ten minutes."

"I, um," Rukia glanced at Reiko who gave a shrug. "I am ready." Rukia said in a firm voice, trying to cover up her discomfort at the fact her life as she knew it was over.

"Good," Kotoko took hold of Rukia's arm. "Then you won't mind if I escort you down to the garden?"

"Uh," Rukia glanced back at Reiko in panic. "I am..." Her breath started coming out in short gasps. "I..."

"Will get over it." Kotoko said, pulling her to the door. "You will be the wife of the Head of the Kuchiki clan, the first and noblest of the noble clans of the Seireitei, of all Soul Society. It is something that every girl dreams of as she falls asleep at night, marrying Kuchiki Byakuya-sama. The very good looking Kuchiki Byakuya-sama."

"Then let some other girl marry him!" Rukia hissed, trying to pull out of Kotoko's grip but failing. They stood at the top of the stairs and Rukia wasn't sure if Kotoko meant to push her down them and end the problem Rukia created for Kotoko. "They at least believe themselves in love with him!" She growled.

"Believe me when I say that I was against you marrying him from the start. What can a girl like you offer Byakuya-sama? You are so skinny that I doubt that you will even give him sons." Kotoko's eyes narrowed as she looked Rukia over. "But he would not hear of marrying any of the girls that the council put forth as potential wives. He only said that you would do and said no more." Kotoko's eyes took on an almost demonic light. "What is it about you? Just because you look like Hisana doesn't mean that you act like her. She was calm and quiet, she knew her place, where you are loud, act in a scandalous manner, and you continually step on even Byakuya-sama's toes. In the year you have been here, you have caused more trouble than you are worth."

"Maybe he _deserves_ a wife like me!" Rukia hissed, her hands coming together to preform the first binding spell while she muttered the incantation under her breath. The moment the spell took hold Kotoko's hands fell to her side and her eyes widened.

"You..." She hissed, trying to move her arms but failing. "How dare you use demon magic against me?"

"Maybe if you acted in a manner befitting a Kuchiki I wouldn't have had to use it on you." Rukia hissed back, her mind suddenly clear. "You may think that I won't be a good wife for him but you are wrong! I will prove you wrong and I will do it as loudly, scandalously and crudely as I feel like!" With that last declaration, Rukia turned and marched down the stairs, her shoulders square and her head held high.

She got to the bottom and was whisked away by more servants who wanted to make sure that her kimono and hair and a thousand different things where perfect before she was taken outside. Finally at what she knew was only a minute until the service she was pronounced ready for the ceremony.

"Great," she muttered as the door opened in front of her. "I'll be late for my own wedding." She stepped out of the dark house and into the light, her eye's taking several seconds to readjust but when they did she gasped. The garden had always been beautiful to her was now like the one she only saw in her dreams, flowers everywhere, white roses, pink, red, even purple ones lined the path she would take to Byakuya's side. Her eye's traveled the path and stopped on her soon to be husband, her breath taken away.

He looked the same as always, his face expressionless, his kenseikan in his hair, the scarf of the Kuchiki around his neck, but there was something different about the way he stood, the way his eyes met hers.

"Byakuya-sama," she whispered and was embarrassed to find that blood rushed to her cheeks. "What's wrong with me? I don't love him, I don't want to marry him. But I am acting like an love struck woman." She mumbled, biting her lower lip.

"Rukia-sama," a servant whispered from beside her. "If it is pleasing to you, Kuchiki-sama is waiting for you."

"Yes, I know." Rukia said, taking a deep breath, trying to slow the wild beating of her heart. "Yes, let us start the ceremony." She took a deep breath and started down the path to her new life.

* * *

The wedding ceremony had been long and boring to Rukia and by the time it was over she was half asleep. She had pinched herself to force her mind back to the event taking place when she realized that it was coming to an end. The holy man was saying something to the crowd after which Byakuya offered his hand to Rukia. She stared blankly at it for a second before she realized that she was supposed to take it. Blushing like mad, she placed her hand in his and they walked down the rose lined path together as husband and wife.

The reception afterward lasted well into the night with all the Captains and Lieutenants of the Thirteen Courtyard Divisions in attendance. Rukia had stayed close to Byakuya most of the evening, not wanting to anger him on the first night of their marriage with the fact she had disappeared when he was ready to leave.

Renji, who had some how gotten an invitation, had been the first to give his well wishes, then he had left early, mumbling something to her about needing to get some sleep; but Rukia knew the true reason he had left: he couldn't bare the thought that she wasn't his. She was still mulling over this thought when Ukitake came over to the newly wedded couple and offered his congratulations. Rukia had given her Captain a small smile that had brittle edges and Byakuya had merely gazed at his former mentor with a stoic face as he went on about anything and everything.

Eventually Ukitake got the hint from Byakuya's glare and walked away with knowing smile on his face, chuckling softly to himself about Byakuya's behavior. With Ukitake gone, the rest of the guests gathered enough courage to come one or two at a time to wish them happiness, and by the time Byakuya and Rukia sat down for their meal, Byakuya was radiating an dark aura. They ate without conversation and when they were finished Byakuya stood.

"Come Rukia," he murmured, offering her his hand.

She stared at him blankly, not quite sure what to make of the change in his attitude. "Yes, Nii... Byakuya-sama." She bowed her head then gripped his hand and stood.

All the guests saw this exchange and wondered if this was the way that the marriage was going to continue, Byakuya giving the orders and Rukia obediently following them. Many hearts grieved at this thought while others thought that the marriage might crumble and Kuchiki Byakuya would once again be eligible for marriage to their daughters.

If Byakuya and Rukia noticed this shift in mood, they didn't let it show as they left the reception.

"Byakuya-sama?" Rukia asked softly as he lead her to her bedchambers. "Why?"

"I am in no great need of another in my bed, Rukia." He said, regarding her with an almost disgusted look in his eyes.

"But," she whispered, lowering her eyes.

"Do you wish for the marriage bed, Rukia?" His fingers cupped her chin and raised it so their eyes met.

"I, Byakuya-sama, it is expected of us." She said softly, tears coming to her eyes.

"Why?" He asked with a frown.

"Because you need an heir, Byakuya-sama," she whispered, avoiding his sharp gaze.

"Is that so?" He questioned cooly, his eyes showing no emotion.

"Yes. That is why we were married. To produce an heir."

"You make it sound like we are mere animals that are forced to breed for the convenience of others, Rukia." He said in a hard voice.

"But Reiko said..." Rukia swallowed hard, gathering all her courage to meet his gaze. "Reiko said that you look at me as a man would gaze at a, a..."

"A what, Rukia?" He said in annoyance, wishing for solitude.

"A lover, Byakuya-nii... Byakuya-sama." Rukia whispered, a tear running down her cheek.

"Do I, Rukia?" He said tightly.

"Yes." She said with a sob. "Do you not feel the slightest bit of emotion for me?"

He gave her a sharp look before turning his back to her. "Do not worry, Rukia. You will be the mother of the next head of this clan, the elders will make sure of it, but do not expect for this... _event_, to take place any time soon. I have no desire to force you to carry out such an act. Now go to sleep like a good girl. I will see you in the morning." With that he walked away, leaving a heartbroken Rukia behind.

* * *

The next morning was then most awkward situation that she had ever experienced. She had awakened with eyes red and poofy, the night not used for sleep but for crying. Several times in the night she felt as if her heart was trying to forcibly leave her chest, only a hole left in its place. When she had finally been able to sleep, she had nightmares about the rejection Byakuya had given her the night before. By the time the sun started to rise, Rukia had given up all hope of sleep and had been lying in bed trying not to think about anything.

She had risen like a zombie, going though the actions of getting dressed and ready for the day without really thinking about what she was doing. She opened the door to her room without trying to hide the fact she had spent the night in it instead of Byakuya's; the servant's gossip almost encouraged in her mind as it helped her forget her bold declaration of her love and Byakuya's sharp rejection.

She ignored the main dinning room, opting to take her breakfast in the kitchens where she had less chance of seeing _him_. The cook had given her a look that said she should still be in bed working on the heir all the Kuchikis were holding their breaths for, but had said nothing to her as he set her breakfast down in front of her and walked away.

Rukia had just given the man a cold smile and ate in silence, the thought of having Byakuya's child almost enough to make her sick. Forcing herself to concentrate on her breakfast, she almost cursed Ukitake for giving her the week off, that form of escape lost to her. With a growl, she stood leaving her half finished breakfast behind. She wandered the Kuchiki mansion aimlessly, not knowing where she was going, just knowing she had to avoid _him_ at all costs.

Eventually she found herself in the garden that had only yesterday played host to a wedding she now regretted going through with.

"Why?" She asked the flowers. She looked at them in deep thought then, as if another spirit possessed her body, she started ripping them out of the ground, ignoring the thorns that were tearing her skin to shreds. "Why doesn't he love me?"

"Do the flowers give you an answer?" A voice from behind her asked dryly.

Rukia spun around, hiding her hands behind her back like a naughty child. "Kuchiki-sama." She greeted her husband cooly.

"Rukia." He said her name with such emotion that she took a step back.

"Why are you here?" She gave him her best glare before turning back to the flowers.

"What have the flowers done to you that they deserve such treatment?" He asked, coming around so she had to look at him.

"They have done nothing. I just didn't like the way they were planted in such nice, even rows." She hissed.

"Hisana planted them like this." He said softly, gazing out over the garden.

"She did?" Rukia glared at him before attacking the flowers again with a renewed fury.

"Rukia." Byakuya narrowed his eyes at the woman before reaching out and taking her hands in his own. "You are bleeding."

"What did you expect?" She asked sarcastically, jerking her hand back. "The roses have thorns or didn't you know?"

"Rukia." He said her name in the same voice that he always did, but it was somehow different this time. "What have I done to you?"

"You, you, you," Rukia sputtered, her temper flaring. "You rejected me! You forced me to sleep in my bed on our wedding night! You keep comparing me to your dead wife!" She cried. "I hate you, Kuchiki Byakuya!" She screamed as she turned and fled. "I hate that I love you," she whispered, entering the shrine at the end of the garden. "I hate that I love you," she sobbed, sinking down to her knees, covering her face with her bloodied hands.

* * *

Rukia spent the rest of the week a prisoner in her own house, the only good thing the fact Byakuya had been called away on an important mission the day after the incident in the garden.

When she had finally been able to leave the house, she went straight to the Division headquarters, wanting to look in on Ukitake-taicho, and, even though she didn't admit it to herself, to see Kaien-dono.

She found him behind the main building, talking to a man that had joined the squad at the same time as her, but had never had all the trouble she had at making friends, the two obviously having just finished sword training.

"Kaien," the man laughed. "You should be a captain yourself with that zanpakuto."

"Yeah, well, I don't think Miyako would like it if I became a captain right now. She's content, and so am I. I like it here. The captain might not be in the best health, but that's okay. I'm happy that I can be a helper to him." Kaien raised his hand to his brow. "Though, I should take a shower or Miyako will be after me for smelling so bad."

"You do smell," the man laughed. "See you tomorrow, same time?"

"Yep. We'll get you to the perfected shikai in no time." Kaien laughed, raising his arm in dismissal. He turned and gathered up his belongings, not taking notice of the figure standing in the shadows.

"Kaien-dono. Why can't Byakuya-sama be more like you?" She whispered.

"Maybe you should ask him." Kaien said from behind her.

"Eek!" She spun and stared at Kaien in shock. "Kaien-dono..."

"May I ask why you are standing in the shadows? Are you stocking me?" He asked in mock horror. "A married woman such as yourself?"

"Kaien-dono." Rukia groaned. "Please."

"I know, I know, Miyako is always after me to be lighter on the cute little underlings, but I still haven't gotten that memo... So why are you here? Shouldn't you be with the priss?"

"Byakuya-sama was called away on an important mission six days ago. I haven't seen him since." Rukia stated, glancing away.

"That's just like that priss, running away to play the hero on his honeymoon. That guy sure irritates me. He's always got to be the best at everything, the idiot. To run away on his honeymoon... Especially since he married such a good looking gal... Byakuya, you idiot." Kaien rolled his eyes then turned and made a face at Rukia. "Don't mind him, he's just not used to having to interact with people. He'll come around." Kaien grinned at her.

"Yes," Rukia said, her heart lifted from the dark place it had been. "Byakuya-sama is just busy." She said, wanting to keep her lieutenant talking as long as possible.

"So why did you want him to be more like me?" Kaien's head tilted to one side as he studied her thoughtfully.

"You are... He doesn't, I mean that..." Rukia gave Kaien a helpless look. "You are always straight forward. I don't have to guess your thoughts, but with him... Talking to a brick wall is easier sometimes." She admitted.

"Yeah, I know. Byakuya does things his way and expects everyone else to understand what he was thinking. It's been like that ever since his mother died and he started training with Ukitake-taicho..." Kaien's eyes drifted to the building where the sickly captain was resting. "Did you know that he and I both started training with Ukitake when we were young?"

"I didn't," Rukia said softly.

"Yep. When Byakuya's mother died, his father sent him to Ukitake-one of the greatest swordsmen that Soul Society has ever seen-to start training. My father didn't like the fact that the priss was getting special attention from Ukitake so I was sent to him as well. We were rivals in everything, which, now that I think about it, probably was the best thing that could have happened because we were always pushing each other's limits, always forcing the other to get stronger." Kaien laughed. "Don't tell him I said that."

"I won't," Rukia grinned. "Kaien-dono?" She asked softly.

"Yep?" He stared straight into her eyes.

"Would you..." She broke off and lowered her eyes. "Would you... Help me with my shikai training?"

"Hahaha," Kaien threw his head back and laughed. "You don't have to act so feeble when asking! Of course I'll help you. I'm your lieutenant, aren't I?" Kaien gave her the thumbs up and put his hand on his hip, a giant grin on his face.

"Yes," Rukia grinned, her heart feeling like it was flying.

"Shiba!" A yell came from the window above them.

"Hey, Miyako!" Kaien waved at his wife.

"Get in here! You are supposed to be giving a lecture to the newbies!" Miyako squinted at him. "Is that Rukia?"

"Yeah, she just got here. The priss couldn't keep her forever! Anyway, I need to get a shower and I'll be in soon to give them the lecture of a life time." Kaien cackled evilly. "See you, Kuchiki," he called as he walked away.

"Goodbye, Kaien-dono." Rukia whispered.

"Rukia, come up here!" Miyako called. "I want to hear about everything!"

"Yes, Miyako-san." Rukia gave the woman a smile. "I'll be right up." Rukia quickly made her way up the hill to the front of the Division headquarters, ignoring all the questioning looks she was given by her fellow members.

"Rukia, Rukia, Rukia!" Miyako giggled as she entered the building. "You look wonderful!"

"Rukia does!" Kiyone laughed as she went by, carrying a large box.

"Kuchiki-san always looks like that," Sentaro muttered as he followed Kiyone with an even larger box.

"Take those to the Fifth Division," Miyako demanded, pointing at the door.

"Yes, Miyako-san," they said, going out the door.

"Those two," Miyako said thoughtfully. "If they don't get married is when I'll be surprised. But anyway," she giggled, turning back to Rukia, "Tell me everything!" Miyako looped her arm through Rukia's and pulled her into the empty Division office. "No one will disturb us here. The captain is napping and Kaien is lecturing the newbies, and I just sent Sentaro and Kiyone to the Fifth... So...?"

"Well, you where there for the ceremony," Rukia said. "So you know how that went, and you were there at the reception, the only thing you missed was the servants fussing over my clothes and hair."

"Yes, yes, yes, now tell me about how Byakuya reacted to you?" Miyako peered into Rukia's eyes.

"He..." Rukia turned away, not wanting her friend to see the tears that had come to the surface. "He... we argued."

"Oh," Miyako's eyes dimmed. "About what?"

"About my place in his life." Rukia said bluntly. "He told me that he didn't need me and then I told him I hated him. End of story."

"Rukia," Miyako moaned. "You need to try to get along with him even if you don't like him."

"Then that's my problem," Rukia sighed. "I don't like him, I _love_ him and yet, I don't know why. He has always been polite with me, showing me the courtesy that a man of his class should show a woman, but he has never shown any emotion other than distaste when dealing with me."

"It has been only a year since Hisana's death. I honestly didn't think that he would marry again so soon, but the Kuchiki are desperate for an heir. Byakuya is the last of the head house. If he was to die without an heir, one of the lesser housed would take over and the council couldn't bear that." Miyako gave Rukia a sad smile. "I'm happy that the Shiba have Kukaku and Ganju if anything were to happen to Kaien... There wouldn't be a power struggle in the family over the next head."

"But the Shiba don't have to worry. They have a strong head in Kaien-dono, and he is married to a woman he loves, so an heir isn't out of their grasp." Rukia looked Miyako in the eye. "I don't think that the Kuchiki are ever going to get the heir they want. Byakuya quite bluntly told me that he would never touch me."

"He's still in mourning over Hisana's death. He will come around, Rukia. Do not worry." Miyako gave an encouraging smile. "He will come around and you will have seven babies."

"Seven?" Rukia's eyes widened. "Seven children? Are you crazy, Miyako-san?"

"No, you will have his babies. I'm sure of it." Miyako declared with a toss of her head.

"One is a little far fetched," Rukia sighed.

"Then you will have two," Miyako giggled.

"And when is Kaien-dono going to have his seven children?" Rukia asked dryly.

"Well..." Miyako blushed. "We are trying, so hopefully soon. I will retire as a Shinigami and he will get the captaincy of the Tenth and we will be happy together for the rest of our days."

"The Tenth?" Rukia frowned.

"Yes, Edogawa-taicho of the Tenth is going to retire. He says that he is starting to feel old and it's about time that someone else was captain in his place. He's only been there for seven _hundred_ years. Ukitake-taicho, Kyoraku-taicho, and Yamamoto Genryusai-sotaicho are the only ones who have been captains longer than him." Miyako grinned. "And Kaien is close to Bankai. He says that he can _feel_ it right there, just beyond his grasp, but Ukitake-taicho is working with him daily, so soon he should be there."

"Kaien-dono as Shiba-taicho," Rukia whispered in awe.

"And then I will have the good fortune on being married to a captain myself," Miyako said. "Kuchiki-taicho's wife-sama."

"Miyako-san," Rukia groaned. "Don't joke, please?"

"Sorry," Miyako glanced at the window then jumped up in surprise. "Did you know that it was getting so late? I need to go make sure that the kitchen duty people are there! I'll speak with you again soon?"

"Of course," Rukia smiled. "Have fun."

"Yeah," Miyako rolled her eyes as she went out the door. "Loads of it."

* * *

The road back to the Kuchiki mansion had never felt longer to Rukia after the talk she had with Miyako. She walked slowly, not wanting to return to the house, but she knew that she was expected to be there for supper. Her conversation with Miyako had lasted for several hours, giving her the chance to forget all the troubles she had gathered to herself after she had become a Kuchiki. She stopped along the path, glancing at the trees that were heavy with the fruit of late summer.

"I could always eat those and then spend the night in the barracks..." She muttered to herself. Glancing around, she decided that no one was watching her and it would be the perfect time to scurry up the tree. She settled down on a branch near the top, eating greedily of the fresh fruit. She had finished off two and was well into her third when she heard voices beneath her. Furrowing her brow, she strained her eyes to see who it was and was surprised to see Byakuya standing in the road with a woman.

"Byakuya-sama," she moaned, hugging his arm. "You shouldn't."

"I won't," he said dryly.

"You are _so_ dry," she giggled, releasing his arm, letting Rukia get a good look at the woman. She had long blonde hair that was laired and wavy, falling almost to her waist, a kimono that was tight against her waist showing off how skinny it was and lose at her chest, revealing ample cleavage. Rukia stared slack jawed at the woman who had the body any girl would die for, her thoughts bleak.

"That woman," she whispered as Byakuya and the woman with the big bust walked away. "So, she is the type that Byakuya-sama prefers. Tall, long wavy hair, a tiny waist and big boobs. It figures," she hissed as she dropped to the ground. "I'm the farthest from his type as one could get." She glanced at the path to the Kuchiki mansion then back towards the Thirteenth. "You sure don't make things easy on a person," she grumbled as she ran after her husband. She arrived at the front gate as the watcher was closing it.

"Wait!" She called, out of breath.

"Rukia-sama!" The man said in surprise. "I thought you had come home already!"

"No, I just finished my business at the Thirteenth," she said, entering Kuchiki land. "Is Byakuya-sama home?"

"Yes, he arrived only minutes ago," the guard said as he sealed the gate for the night.

"Thank you," she said sincerely. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to walk at a pace expected of a lady when all she wanted to do was find her husband and beat him up. She entered the house with every intention of hurting Byakuya but was stopped short by the woman she had seen on the road.

"Rukia-sama?" She asked with a smile.

Rukia looked the woman over with a distasteful smile. "Yes?"

"I am Kuchiki Kimiko." The woman smiled again. "Byakuya-sama has told me much about you. Please, I would like it if we could be friends."

"Kimiko, where did you go now?" Byakuya's bored voice could be heard from the other room.

"In here, Byakuya-sama. I found Rukia-sama." Kimiko called.

Byakuya entered the room and frowned. "Where have you been, Rukia?"

"I went to see how Ukitake-taicho was," she hissed.

"Do not leave the house without my permission again." He said emotionlessly before turning and leaving the room.

"What?" Rukia yelled, following him. "You can't tell me what I can and can't do! You aren't my keeper!"

"Rukia, I would rather that we didn't discuss this right now." Byakuya's eyes took on a cool appearance.

"Why? Because you have a guest that you didn't tell me about?" She yelled, tuning to point at Kimiko who had followed them.

"Rukia, you are acting like a child." Byakuya said.

"Well, maybe if I was treated like an adult by you I wouldn't have to yell at you to get you to listen to me!" She cried, her hands shaking in fury.

"I do listen to you, Rukia."

"No you don't!" She screamed, spinning on her heal and rushing out of the room. She ran up the stairs and entered her room, throwing herself onto her bed. She buried her head in her pillow and wept until no more tears came, ignoring the servants that came in to check on her.

Finally at close to midnight a knock came to her door that didn't stop until she answered it. "What?" She hissed when she saw that it was Kimiko.

"Rukia-sama," Kimiko bowed her head. "I was hoping that we could talk?"

"Why?" Rukia hissed, not feeling like talking with anyone.

"Byakuya-sama said that I should become acquainted with you." Kimiko said softly.

Rukia gave the woman a dark glare before moving aside and letting her into the room. "What do you want to talk about? How you are going to be Byakuya's next wife after he divorces me?"

"No!" The woman's brows lifted in surprise. "I will not marry Byakuya-sama! I am married to Kuchiki Eijimaru, Byakuya's cousin!"

"Kuchiki Eijimaru," Rukia whispered.

"Yes. Byakuya and I are cousins, though distantly. Our parents once hoped that we would marry, but Byakuya-sama and I never felt that way about each other. And when I met Eijimaru, I knew that he was the one that I was to marry. Byakuya excepted this and even helped the council realize that he was the best choice for my future husband." Kimiko gave Rukia a smile. "Eijimaru and I couldn't come to the wedding, but now we are able to leave and come here to greet you into the family." Kimiko smiled at Rukia. "Don't worry, you have a special place in Byakuya-sama's heart, Rukia-sama. He will forever be yours."

"I don't know about that," Rukia said softly. "You saw how he treated me, how he never tells me anything."

"Well, yes, but you treat him the same."

Rukia gave Kimiko a dark glare. "Oh, so now you know all about Byakuya-sama's and my problems. Go, tell everyone you can. Tell them that I despise my husband and he wishes that he had never heard of the girl from the Rukongai!"

"Rukia-sama, Byakuya-sama loves you in his own way. He just doesn't know how to show you it." Kimiko said softly, going over to the door. "Please, Byakuya-sama needs you more than you know. Give him the chance he deserves." She said as she left the room.

Rukia stood there in silence, her thoughts in confusion, Kimiko's words oddly echoing Miyako's own. "Everyone wants me to love a man that cannot feel that very emotion! If only they knew," she said. "If only they knew that my love for him is greater than anything. If only he would love me in return."

* * *

The weeks following were of somewhat strained happiness, but happiness none the less. Kimiko had taken it on herself to acquaint Rukia with all the perks that came with being the wife of the Kuchiki head and Eijimaru had bought a sense of silliness into the house, the man not being able so say a bad, or serious, word about anyone or thing.

Kimiko had managed to talk Byakuya out of the ban of going to the Thirteenth Division and early one morning she had drug Rukia down the path, claiming that she wanted to see if it really did have the nicest landscaping of all the divisions, but Rukia knew she had some other reason, though she hadn't figured it out yet.

"Glorious!" Kimiko exclaimed when she saw the gates of the Division. "Come Rukia-sama! You must show me the whole place! You must introduce me to Ukitake-taicho! Come on, Rukia-sama!"

"Okay, whatever you want, Kimiko." Rukia muttered, not quite sure what had come over the woman. "Ukitake-taicho might be napping, though. We'll have to see."

"If I can't see him, that's ok. Oh, I can't wait! Byakuya took me on a tour of the Sixth when he was made captain and then he told me that the Thirteenth was nicer and then he never took me to see it! That man," Kimiko stuck out her tongue, "If you don't beat him over the head he'll never remember about what he was supposed to do! It's always work, work, work with him..." Kimiko continued chatting but Rukia blocked her out, suddenly nervous about seeing Kaien, Miyako and the rest of the Division after her unexplained absence.

She stopped in the middle of the path when the thought occurred to her that Kaien might not want to help her anymore after she had asked for the shikai training then disappeared. "Oh no." She mumbled, a pit opening in her stomach. Kimiko had continued along the path when Rukia stopped and now she half ran to catch up with the other woman.

"Kimiko-san," she called, rushing to her side.

"Rukia-sama?" Kimiko turned and looked at Rukia. "What is the matter?"

"I, uh, I'm not feeling so good," Rukia pressed her hand to her abdomen and gripped Kimiko's arm as a wave of nausea came over her.

"Rukia-sama!" Kimiko cried, glancing around desperately. "Help! Someone help!" Kimiko continued to yell for help even though Rukia tried to stop her, saying that she was fine. Several people came running to Rukia's embarrassment and when Kaien himself showed up, she fainted.

* * *

"...But is she okay?" Kimiko's voice demanded from nearby as Rukia woke.

"She will be fine. She merely fainted." Miyako said dryly.

"But it could be something serious! I demand that you take her to the Fourth!" Kimiko cried.

"She ain't going to the Fourth," Kaien said angrily, "For merely fainting! She'll be fine."

"Please, Kimiko-san. Rukia will be waking soon. Perhaps she will feel better if someone she knows is there with her..." Miyako's voice trailed off when Rukia pushed open the door and went into the room they were in.

"I'm fine, Kimiko-san," she whispered softly. "Just dizzy and hungry."

"Rukia." Miyako grinned.

"Brat," Kaien stuck out his tongue.

"Rukia-sama!" Kimiko cried, rushing to her and wrapping her arms around the smaller woman's waist. "I thought that something was seriously wrong with you!"

"I'm fine. Please stop all this ruckus. Ukitake-taicho is resting." Rukia said softly.

"Well," Kaien frowned, "When the captain heard that you had fainted, he rushed out and saw to you himself and you were kinda in his room, sleeping."

"Oh," Rukia blushed and looked away. "I'm sorry that I'm such a burden."

"You aren't, Rukia." Miyako reassured her

"Just a brat." Kaien muttered.

"Kaien!" Miyako turned and glared at her husband. "Be nice."

"Why? She's the brat that deserted us."

"She didn't desert you!" Kimiko gave Kaien a look that would curl paint. "Byakuya-sama was just being the idiot that he is by saying that Rukia-sama couldn't come to the Thirteenth but I gave him the tongue lashing of the century and he straightened out."

"Whoa, Kimiko can tell off the priss... I'm scared of her powers." Kaien said in genuine surprise.

"That's right. I might of graduated the Academy with you after all six years of classes, but you will never overcome my overbearingness!" Kimiko laughed.

"I should hope not," Miyako muttered, walking away.

"Miyako-chan!" Kaien called, running after her.

"Oh, so cute together." Kimiko sighed.

"Kimiko-san?" Rukia said softly.

"Yes?"

"Can we go home now that you've seen Kaien-dono?"

"Yes," Kimiko gave Rukia a smile. "I might have graduated the Shinigami Academy but never was one. I met Eijimaru and got married before joining a Division. And now you know everything about Kuchiki Kimiko," she laughed as she looped her arm through Rukia's.

"I'm so happy," Rukia responded as dryly as she could.

"Ah! Rukia-sama can use sarcasm to the level of Byakuya-sama! They were destined to be together." Kimiko giggled.

* * *

"Do we have everything?" Eijimaru called.

"We just need to find your brain," Kimiko answered dryly.

"No one will ever be able to find that," Rukia giggled.

"Rukia-sama and Kimiko-chan are so mean to Eijimaru-kun," he pouted, stacking the luggage that a servant had just carried downstairs for him.

It had almost been six months since the two Kuchiki had shown up unexpectedly and turned the mansion into chaos, and now Eijimaru and Kimiko where going home, much to Rukia's disappointment. She and Kimiko had gotten off to a rocky start but now Rukia counted Kimiko as one of her closest friends.

"Oh well," Eijimaru sighed. "Can't live with women and can't live without them so might as well put up with them, right, Byakuya-sama?"

"I suppose," Byakuya said in that dry voice of his from where he stood in the shadow of the doorframe.

"Byakuya-sama," Kimiko stuck out her tongue. "Don't encourage him. I'm the one that has to deal with him for the rest of the day."

"If you do not wish to put up with him, why did you marry him?" Byakuya questioned.

"Byakuya-sama!" Both Rukia and Kimiko said at the same time, the former in shock and the latter in mock hurt.

"I thought it was a valid question," he responded dryly.

"He has a point!" Eijimaru laughed as he directed a servant to place the bags in the wagon that had pulled up outside.

"Eiji-kun," Kimiko groaned, going to her husband and hugging him. "Must you be so cruel to your wife?" She pouted.

"I'm not being mean, I'm just stating the facts," he said soothingly.

"Fine, state all the facts you want." Kimiko grumbled.

"Kimi-chan," he smiled, pressing his forehead to hers. "You need to lighten up. Also, if we don't get going, we'll not get home 'til late."

"Alright," Kimiko pulled back from him. "Let's go."

Eijimaru gave her a soft smile then turned and bowed at Rukia and Byakuya. "Byakuya-sama, Rukia-sama, be safe."

"Rukia-sama!" Kimiko cried, running over to her and hugging her. "You must write me every day! Twice a day! Three times! Tell me everything!"

"There, there, Kimiko-san," Rukia patted the woman awkwardly on the head. "Have a safe trip."

"Yes," she smiled before hugging Byakuya. "If you screw up this marriage, I will personally come and beat you up!"

"Yes," Byakuya rolled his eyes. "Have a safe trip, Kimiko-san, Eijimaru-san."

"We will!" Kimiko yelled, running over to her husband who was sitting in the wagon. "Be safe yourselves! Get working on loads of nieces and nephews for me!"

"Kimiko-san!" Rukia yelled, her checks bright red. She glanced up at her husband, wanting to know his reaction but the ever present stoic mask was in place.

"Goodbye! Be good! Remember to write!" Kimiko called as the cart moved forward and out the gates.

"I'll miss her," Rukia sighed.

"Yes," Byakuya said thoughtfully. "She does lighten the atmosphere."

"Oh." Rukia's eyes dimmed. "Byakuya-sama?"

"Yes, Rukia?"

"Do you think that Kimiko-san is pretty?" Rukia said softly, almost afraid of the answer.

"She is pleasing to the eye." Byakuya said as he turned and walked away. "But she will never live up to Hisana's beauty."

Rukia stood there, slack jawed, feeling like she had just been punched in the gut. "Do you really think so lowly of me, Byakuya-sama?" She whispered to his back as he disappeared. "Am I truly that lowly in your eyes?"

* * *

"Stupid Byakuya, thinking that I'm worthless, stupid Byakuya, thinking that I'm not pretty, stupid Byakuya," Rukia hissed, her words becoming a mantra as she stood on the Thirteenth Division training grounds, shooting kido spell after kido spell into the training dummies. "Stupid Byakuya, why do I love you so?"

"Does that help?" Kaien asked from behind her.

"Eek! Kaien-dono!" Rukia squealed, spinning around, a blush coming to her cheeks. "Kaien-dono, I..."

"I understand. That priss can be so idiotic sometimes I wonder, wait. He's an idiot all the time," Kaien said thoughtfully. "Never mind. Anyway, I came to tell you that I'm willing to help you anytime with your sword practice and Miyako wants to talk to you."

"Thank you, Kaien-dono," Rukia said softly, her cheeks still bright red. "I'll go see Miyako-san right away."

"Get going!" Kaien gave her a push and turned to yell at the other people on the training grounds.

"Kaien-dono," Rukia sighed happily as she made her way to the Division office. The instance she stepped into the room, Sentaro and Kiyone where on top of her, jabbering about something that Rukia didn't know about.

"Off of her!" Miyako cried, grabbing Sentaro's shoulder. "As Fourth and Fifth seats, you two are supposed to be down on the training grounds, helping the new recruits!"

"Yes, Miyako-san." Kiyone giggled. "C'mone, dog breath."

"Oh yeah, chicken butt? You wanna go at it?" Sentaro called as they went out the door.

"I'm going to do something not to nice to those two one of these days," Miyako pressed her hand to her forehead. "Why do _I_ have to put up with them all the time?"

"Because you make a wonderful mother," Ukitake said with a strange grin on his face as he walked past.

"Ukitake-taicho," Miyako wined. "Kaien is the fukutaicho. Why doesn't _he_ put up with them?"

"Hum, good question." Ukitake's brows drew together. "Anyway, Shunsui should be over soon. Please have tea ready, Miyako-chan?"

Miyako sighed then gave the captain a smile. "Of course, Ukitake-taicho. I would be delighted to make tea. Rukia will help." Miyako grabbed Rukia's hand and pulled her out of the room.

"Oh, that's nice," Ukitake smiled.

"We're saved," Miyako sighed as she pulled Rukia into the kitchen and locked the door. "Oh, the insanity that is the day new recruits come."

"Didn't we get new recruits about six months ago?"

"They were the ones that graduated early, this is the batch that graduated on time." Miyako sighed. "Ukitake likes his tea brewed for exactly three and a half minutes," she said, motioning at the supplies on the counter. "You make it. I need to sit down."

"Are you ok, Miyako-san?" Rukia asked concerned.

"Just tired." Miyako pushed hair out of her face. "Don't tell anyone, but I think that I could be..."

"Be?" Rukia prompted.

"With child," Miyako said softly, a wistful smile coming to her face.

"Miyako-san!" Rukia squealed, rushing to the woman and hugging her. "That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!"

"Please, Rukia. I don't know yet and I don't want anyone to know, not even Kaien, until I'm sure. I just thought since you are in the same boat..." Miyako looked Rukia over considerately.

"Miyako-san, I'm not with child. Byakuya-sama and I sleep in rooms halfway across the manor from each other. I don't think that I'll ever know what it's like to hold my child in my arms." Rukia sighed, tuning back to preparing the tea.

"You will be, eventually." Miyako grinned.

"Then maybe you should inform my husband of this." Rukia rolled her eyes.

"I could right now." Miyako said, closing her eyes. "Because he just entered the Division office with Kyoraku-taicho."

"Miyako-san, don't!" Rukia yelled as the other woman went out the door. "Miyako-san!" She cried, giving chase.

"Oh, Rukia-chan!" Kyoraku grinned when she entered the room where the captains were speaking.

"Miyako-san isn't here?" Rukia asked.

"I haven't seen her," Ukitake said. "Is something wrong?"

"No, she just disappeared." Rukia groaned.

"Is the tea ready?" Ukitake asked hopefully.

"Um, yes. I'll go get it." Rukia said, Byakuya's eyes catching her's. He gave the slightest shake of his head before looking away. "I'll go get it right now." She turned and forced herself to walk normally out of the room, not run like her brain was telling her to. "Miyako-san, I am going to kill you!" Rukia hissed as she entered the kitchen and placed the tea and cups on a tray. "Miyako-san," she muttered, trying to think of the best way to get rid of her friend as she reentered Ukitake's private rooms. "The tea." She placed the tray on the table and was retreating when a man rushed into the room.

"Ukitake-taicho!" He yelled, a scared look in his eyes.

"What is it?" Ukitake frowned, standing.

"There is a, a, a, Kaien-fukutaicho is calling for you, sir!"

Ukitake pushed past the man with Kyoraku on his heals, leaving Byakuya and Rukia alone.

"Aren't you going?" She asked softly.

"No. There is no need." He responded, his eyes unconcerned.

"You will just..." She broke off when immense reiatsu flowed over her. "A hollow?" She asked, her eye's widening.

"Yes," Byakuya said without emotion.

"That's," Rukia looked out the door. "That's Miyako's shikai! Miyako!" She yelled, running out the door.

"Rukia!" Byakuya hissed, going after her. "Where do you think you are going?" He asked, grabbing her arm.

"I have to help Miyako-san! Let go!"

"What do you expect to do to help, Rukia? You aren't powerful enough to handle this. You should just stay back and let others deal with it." Byakuya said.

"How can you say that?" Rukia cried, pulling out of his grip. "They are my _friends_! I have to help!" She turned and ran out the door, her heart racing. "Please be okay, Miyako-san." Rukia cried, taking in the destruction that was the training grounds. Several hollows roamed freely as her fellow Thirteenth Divisioners fought to dispel them. Ukitake stood on the top of the hill, his unreleased sword shining in the sunlight, Kyoraku at his side, throwing bait at them.

"I'm right here!" Kyoraku called, an evil grin on his face. "Come, my friends. It has been a long time since I played with your kind."

The hollows started migrating toward the captain leaving the field free for Rukia to dodge across. "Miyako-san!" She cried, dropping to her knees next to the woman.

"Rukia," Miyako said weakly. "There is something wrong with those hollows. They aren't acting right. Get away from here. Save yourself." Miyako exhaled slowly, her eyes closing.

"Miyako-san? Miyako-san!" Rukia cried, gathering the woman's form against her. "Don't die, don't die, don't DIE!" She screamed as the woman's reiatsu faded. "NO!"

Several hollows appeared in front of her, drawn to her scream. "No." She gasped as the first one advanced, only to disappear. The Sixth Division symbol appeared for a second then was gone. "Byakuya-sama," she whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Byakuya-sama," she said softly, her strength slowly webbing away. "Byakuya-sama, thank you."

* * *

"Where am I?" Rukia moaned as she drifted to wakefulness.

"The Fourth Division." Byakuya said from beside her.

"Byakuya-sama," Rukia said softly, tears springing to her eyes. "You saved me. Thank you."

"If I hadn't, I would have had to deal with the council trying to find me _another_ wife." Byakuya said with a slight smile.

"Byakuya-sama," Rukia said in awe. "I didn't think you had a sense of humor."

"Rukia, that girl, what is she to you?" Byakuya asked, walking over to the window, letting Rukia get a good look at him.

"You are wounded!" Rukia gasped, sitting up, pointing at his bandaged hand.

"It is fine. That woman was Shiba's wife, wasn't she?" Byakuya turned back toward her, his eyes full of emotion.

"Yes. Shiba Miyako. She's dead, isn't she?" Rukia whispered.

"No. She in a coma but Unohana-taicho doesn't believe that she will ever wake up. Rukia, what were you thinking, rushing onto the battlefield?" Byakuya came over and sat on the bed next to her. "That was the stupidest thing that anyone could have done. You aren't powerful at all! If I hadn't been there, you would have died. You didn't even have your zanpakuto! You are the stupidest person I have ever had the displeasure of knowing!"

"I'm stupid?" Rukia repeated, full blown fury coming to the surface. "I'm stupid? You are the stupid one, Kuchiki Byakuya! You are the one that is always insulting my person, my power, even my ability to give you children!" She screamed, jumping up out of the bed. "You are always, always, always! You are the worst person that has ever lived! You, you, you, I _hate_ you! I don't ever know how I could have even thought that I liked you! You arrogant, blockheaded, prissy _cad_!"

"Rukia, calm down."

"Calm _down?_ Calm DOWN? How can I calm down when you are over there insulting me? How can I calm down when you told me that my best friend is in a coma, never to wake? How can I calm down after nearly dying?" Rukia sobbed. "I'm, I'm so lonely. All the servants just see me as your wife, and all the people in the Division keep their distance because they have heard rumors about how you would kill them if they so much a looked at me. How can I calm down when my life is in a million pieces?" Rukia looked Byakuya in the eye. "How?"

"Rukia, when you are a member of a noble family, you realize quite early that everyone is going to treat you differently, that everyone expects you to be perfect, that you can show no signs of the pressure that you are under. If you cannot except this, perhaps you are not cut out to be my wife." Byakuya said cooly.

"Oh, really? Then maybe I don't want to be your wife!" Rukia hissed.

"Hisana was never like this," he growled, standing. "She knew her place, and it is about time that you learned yours." With that last remark, he exited the room.

"My place, my place, my place. Maybe someone should put you in yours!" She yelled after him. "Idiot!" She said, glaring at the door. "Put me in my place, I'll put you in your place." She hissed, going to the window and jumping out of it. The sky was dark as she made her way to the gate, keeping to the shadows so people wouldn't be able to see her. Voices drifted across with the wind, Ukitake's soft tenor speaking with Kaien's harsher voice.

"Let me go!" Kaien yelled.

"Kaien, try to keep a level head. You cannot just waltz into a hollow's den." Ukitake said compassionately.

"I can't not do nothing! Ukitake-taicho, please let me go!" Kaien's voice broke. "I have to avenge Miyako."

"Kaien, I'll go with you." Ukitake's voice was stern. "Let me investigate first, though."

"Yes, Ukitake-taicho," Kaien took a deep breath. "Let's go."

Ukitake nodded and motioned for Kaien to go first. The two men dashed out the gate, leaving Rukia with no choice but to dash after them, needing to make sure that nothing would happen to Kaien. They ran across the night, the shadows the moon cast taking on a devilish appearance in the night. They exited the Seireitei and turned toward the northern districts of the Rukongai, toward the districts that Rukia knew from her childhood.

They bypassed the villages, instead heading into the forest. They slowed down as they approached what Rukia assumed was the hollow's den, both men's hands resting on their swords.

"Rukia, come out," Kaien called as the rain started to fall.

"Kaien-dono," She whispered, stepping out from behind a tree.

"Why did you follow us?" Kaien questioned.

"For Miyako-san. She wouldn't have wanted you to get hurt, Kaien-dono." Rukia whispered.

Kaien gave her a sad smile. "I can't argue with that."

"Rukia, stay by me," Ukitake said softly. "The hollow is waking up."

"Yes. Ukitake-taicho, please let me fight it." Kaien pleaded.

Ukitake closed his eyes then nodded. "Do what you have to do, Kaien."

"Thank you," Kaien sighed, turning and walking up to the den. "Come out!" He yelled, drawing Nejibana.

"Ukitake-taicho, we should help," Rukia said as the hollow appeared.

"No, Rukia. This is his fight. We must not interrupt it." Ukitake sighed sadly. "So be my days that the young parish and the old linger. Kaien, be careful. Do not do anything rash."

Rukia glanced up at her captain, a sense of foreboding taking hold. "Ukitake-taicho, we need to help him!" She gasped as Nejibana broke into a thousand pieces. "Kaien-dono!" She yelled, gripping the hilt of her sword.

"No, Rukia. This is Kaien's fight." Ukitake put his hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up into his eyes. She could see that he was forcing himself not to jump into the fight himself.

"But," she whispered as reiatsu washed over her. Her head whipped around and saw that Kaien was now standing funnily, a long black tongue hanging out of his mouth. "Kaien-dono!"

"Rukia, run!" Ukitake yelled, drawing his sword and rushing toward Kaien. Rukia stood in shock as Ukitake started yelling at Kaien, saying that he was going to draw the hollow out of him and then Kaien's distorted voice saying that he couldn't, they were bonded and couldn't be separated. Ukitake suddenly stopped and in a clear voice said if he couldn't draw the hollow out of Kaien's body, he was going to kill them both.

Rukia had started to move when Ukitake had told her to, but now she stopped, having heard what Ukitake said. She turned around in time to see Ukitake stop short and start coughing into his hand, blood covering it. "Ukitake-taicho?" She whispered, taking a step towards him.

"No, Kuchiki, run!" Ukitake yelled as Kaien dashed across the space between them.

"Kaien-dono," Rukia whispered as he appeared in front of her.

"Kuchiki, kill him!" Ukitake yelled then doubled over as a coughing fit took him.

"Kaien?" She murmured, her sword coming up in front of her. Kaien gave her a smile then forced himself on the blade. "Kaien-dono!" She screamed.

"Thank you, Rukia. You saved me," he whispered, wrapping his arm around her. "Tell Miyako that I love her."

"Kaien-dono!" Rukia sobbed, slowly sinking to the ground, Kaien's arm still around her. She sat there on the forest floor for what seemed like an eternity, Kaien's life slowly draining from him, his blood staining her robes. "No," she sobbed as Ukitake came over to her and pulled her to her feet. He silently took Kaien's lifeless form into his arms and started walking away, motioning to Rukia to follow. They went past district after district until finally they stopped in front of a house.

"Ukitake-taicho?" Rukia asked.

"This is where Kaien's family lives," Ukitake said sadly. "I thought that we should return his body to them." He took a shaky breath then went up the path and knocked on the door. It opened a crack to reveal a boy of no more then ten years.

"Who is it, Ganju?" A woman's voice called as she appeared behind the boy. "Ukitake?" She said in surprise. "What are you doing here? Did Kaien do..." Her voice trailed off when she noticed that Ukitake was supporting someone. "Are you hurt?"

"No, Kukaku. Kaien is, Kaien is..." Ukitake's voice broke. "He is dead, Kukaku, Ganju."

"What!" The boy cried, pushing past his sister. "Onii-chan is dead?"

"Ganju," the woman said sharply, pulling him back inside. "What happened, Ukitake? Why is my bother dead?"

"I killed him," Rukia said from behind Ukitake. "I drove my sword through his heart. I killed Kaien-dono."

"Rukia," Ukitake said, turning to her, a strange look on his face. "You didn't..."

"I killed him. It is his blood that stains my robes. It is my soul that bears the burden of this act of murder. I killed him." Rukia said emotionlessly.

Kukaku gazed at Rukia with a look akin to unguarded rage. "Give me Kaien." She hissed. "Then leave and never step foot on Shiba land ever again." Ukitake eased Kaien's limp form onto Kukaku's arm then turn his back on her, taking Rukia by the arm and guiding her back down the path to the main gate and the Seireitei.

They slowly made their way slowly, many people lining their path, muttering under their breaths that the Shinigami killed their own kind and not to trust them, but Rukia paid no heed, her mind blank of all though. Ukitake steered back through the gate, mumbling something about helping her get home but she just gave him as absent look and started off to the Kuchiki lands.

She stumbled several times, falling and scraping her hands and bruising her knees, the pain from these new wounds noting compared to the hole in her heart or the memory of Kaien's lifeless eyes. A sob escaped as the house she lived in came into view, the sudden realization that Kaien had been Byakuya's closest friend coming over her. She stared expressionlessly at the house then she started up the hill, hoping that Byakuya would see her as the failure she was and put her out of her misery. She forced the gate open and went through, the gate keepers staring at her in shock, both muttering under their breaths about the blood covering her. She payed them no notice, her mind set on the one goal of seeing Byakuya and begging for her death.

Servants met her at the door with towels and clean robes, all asking her what had happened to her but she didn't respond, her eyes locked on Byakuya who stood behind them. He stared at her as if she was an apparition, his face white.

"What happened?" He asked.

Rukia took a deep breath then said, "Kaien-dono is dead, and I killed him. And now I beg you to kill me."

Byakuya's hand rested on his sword as he looked his young wife over. "Yes, you will die," he hissed as he drew his sword.


	2. Part 2

Untitled Love, part two

Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach. Now this is a very sad thing as one day I am going to marry Ukitake, so I'm gonna have to devise a plan to get the rights. If only kidnapping wasn't illegal and I spoke Japanese...

* * *

**Previously:**

Servants met Rukia at the door with towels and clean robes, all asking her what had happened to her but she didn't respond, her eyes locked on Byakuya who stood behind them. He stared at her as if she was an apparition, his face white.

"What happened?" He asked.

Rukia took a deep breath then said, "Kaien-dono is dead, and I killed him. And now I beg you to kill me."

Byakuya's hand rested on his sword as he looked his young wife over. "Yes, you will die," he hissed as he drew his zanpakuto.

"Thank you," Rukia whispered as Byakuya advanced, Senbonzakura shining palely in the dim light. "Thank you."

Byakuya stopped in front of her. "Rukia," he hissed, swinging his sword.

* * *

She closed her eyes and waited, death seeming like such a happy escape from living with the shame of killing her Fukutaicho. The seconds drug on into minutes and she opened her eyes, wondering why she hadn't felt the final blow. Byakuya's eyes were clouded over, his zanpakuto hanging loosely in his grip.

"Rukia," he said softly, reaching out and touching her cheek. "Did you really think that I would kill you?"

"Kaien-dono was your friend, Byakuya-sama, and I took his life." Rukia whispered, lowering her head.

"Yes, Kaien was a friend, but I would never kill you, Rukia. I will always protect you with my life." Byakuya's voice was sad as he said those words, causing Rukia to look up into his eyes. "I swore on our wedding day that I would always protect you, Rukia. I could never hurt you."

"You say you couldn't, but you have. So many times you have hurt me, Byakuya-sama, and you have never once shown remorse." Tears sprang to her eyes at the thought of the argument that they had had only hours earlier. "You have hurt me so much."

"Rukia, I," Byakuya frowned. "I am not used to trying to please others."

"Then how were you married before? Did you treat Hisana-sama the same way that you treat me?" Rukia bit out angrily.

Byakuya's eyes widened in surprise then closed. "No. Hisana was... She didn't have the same untamable temper that you have. She never yelled at me like you do." His eyes opened. "But that isn't necessarily a good thing. She didn't have the strength _to_ fight me like you do. She was always so sickly."

"Byakuya-sama, would you," Rukia took a deep breath before continuing. "Would you give me a divorce if I asked for one?"

Byakuya looked her over in shock. "Why? What drives you to ask that question?"

"I killed Kaien-dono. I don't think that the Thirteenth will want me anymore. I just want to disappear into the shadows where no one can find me." She sighed.

"No, Rukia, I will not. You were married to me with the stipulation that you would have my child. I will not let you go until that duty is fulfilled."

"Then maybe you should _let_ me do my duty. Maybe you should let me into your _bed_!" Rukia growled, a wave of dizziness coming over her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her knees gave way, her body falling at a ridiculously slow rate.

Byakuya's arms shot out and caught her, cradling her to his chest. "You long for something that could break your heart, Rukia." He whispered into her hair as he took her up the stairs and into his rooms. "The marriage bed is not something that you should long for." He set her down on the floor of his bathroom then turned to the bathtub and ran it.

"But you will never have a child if you don't except me into it," Rukia whispered, suddenly wishing she was anyone but the wife to Kuchiki Byakuya.

Byakuya turned and gave her a sad smile. "Get cleaned up, Rukia. I shall find you clean clothes." He stood and went to the door. "Rukia, it isn't that I don't love you, it's that I don't know how." With that he left her, her brain even more confused then ever.

"It isn't that you don't love me, it's you don't know how," she repeated, her thoughts sad. "Maybe, just maybe, I could help you understand that emotion if you would let me in."

She shook her head sadly then slowly pulled off her blood stained robes, her white under robe turning a brownish-red. "Kaien-dono," she said mournfully, stepping into the scalding water of the bath. She stayed in the water for forever, a servant coming it to check on her every fifteen minutes, but Rukia ignored her, not wanting to even _think_ anymore.

Eventually around midnight she rose out of the tub after a frenzy where she scrubbed the skin off of her hands and arms, trying to get the feeling of blood off of them. She put on the robe that the servant had brought in then went out into Byakuya's bedroom, not sure what to do.

"Byakuya-sama?" She asked, the only light source the moonlight filtering in the window.

"Rukia," he responded, materializing beside her.

"I'm, done," she lowered her eyes, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I see," Byakuya raised his hand to her cheek. "Why do you cry, Rukia?"

"Do you not know sadness, Byakuya-sama?"

"Yes. When Hisana died." Byakuya murmured. "You loved Kaien, didn't you?"

"Yes," she admitted, knowing that there wasn't anything Byakuya could do about it.

"I see," Byakuya considered her thoughtfully. "He was a good person."

"What will be done now?"

"I don't know. There will be a meeting of captains tomorrow, but tonight we remember him as a lieutenant of the Gotei Thirteen." Byakuya's hand covered hers, gently pulling her to the door. "You need sleep. Come."

"Byakuya-sama," she said, pulling her hand out of his. "I do not want to sleep alone tonight. Please, just for tonight."

Byakuya studied her face then nodded. "Yes. Tonight you will sleep in my bed."

"Thank you, Byakuya-sama," she said softly as he led her to the bed.

"Sleep without thought, Rukia. May you wake refreshed." Byakuya kissed her forehead, her mind suddenly becoming numb as it dove into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

Three days later Rukia stood beside her husband, watching as Kaien and Miyako where lowered into their final resting place.

"Oh, Miyako-san," Rukia sighed, thinking about all the times the woman had given her sound advise and helped her through her disastrous marriage. The day after Kaien's death had been one of confusion, the Thirteenth Division members all looking like they had lost their right arm. Ukitake had called them all together and informed them of their lieutenant's demise, graciously omitting the fact Rukia had been the one to kill him. During his speech, a man from the Fourth Division burst in on the room, telling them that Miyako had passed away the night before, her life slipping away about the same time Kaien died.

"Rukia?" Byakuya murmured from her side, his face expressionless, but his eyes showed concern for his wife. He had been acting much different since that night, always asking how she was doing, always mindful of her feelings, always watchful of her actions. "Are you alright?"

"Byakuya-sama," she whispered, clenching her fists together so tightly that her fingernails were driven into her skin. "I'm not." She said with a sob, tears falling. "I will never be alright again."

Byakuya gave her a sad smile before turning back to the funeral. Ukitake stood on top of a podium, his face drawn in grief as he spoke of the boy he had known and the man he had become.

"Kaien was like a son to me, by my side almost his whole life. When he told me that he was going to go to the Academy to become a Shinigami, I couldn't have been more proud of him if he had been my own son." Ukitake broke off, a lost expression on his face. "Kaien was like a son to me and a friend and brother to you all. He will be greatly missed."

Ukitake stepped off the dais, and motioned to the men supporting the vault top stone into place, Kaien and Miyako forever sealed inside.

* * *

Rukia wandered around the Kuchiki manor without thought, her mind locked away in a place where Kaien and Miyako were still alive, her place in the Kuchiki family was as Byakuya's sister, not his wife. She stopped in the vast library the Kuchiki clan had gathered over the countless years that Soul Society had existed, every birth and death recorded in those volume. Her eyes wandered to the window that dominated the whole wall facing west, noticing but not registering that the sun was setting until she saw Byakuya walk past, his scarf blowing in the wind. A sudden desire to be close to another human took her and she found herself rushing to the exit, needing to be near _him_.

"Rukia," he greeted her softly when she caught up with him, a sad smile on his lips.

"Byakuya-sama, I just, I needed, may I walk with you?" She stuttered, a abrupt blush coloring her otherwise pale face.

Byakuya studied her in the fading light, his mind taken back to another woman with short, dark hair and an almost _fear_ of him. "Do what you wish, Rukia. If you want to walk the paths of the garden, it is your choice, and _right_, as my wife." He turned and walked away, pleased that she was following him.

They walked in silence, Rukia a few steps behind her husband, taking in the beauty of the garden, wondering if the flowers knew that today had been a sad day, the day that the Gotei Thirteen had lost its most promising young lieutenant; while Byakuya silently asked the stars for wisdom concerning his wife.

"Rukia?" He finally said, stopping in the path.

"Yes, Byakuya-sama?" Rukia whispered, stopping as well.

"Do you know the constellations?" He asked, pointing towards the heavens.

"No, I do not," Rukia said, following were his finger pointed.

"That is the North star, Polaris," he said softly, pointing at a star. "If you are ever lost, all you have to do is find it and it will tell you which way is north. And there, is the constellation that they in the real world call the Little Dipper, also know as Ursa Minor, and there," he whispered, his finger tracing the heavens, "Is Ursa's mother, Ursa Major, the Big Dipper. There underneath Ursa Major is Leo the mighty Lion of the heavens, and there," he whispered, his fingers brushing her cheek, "Is Virgo, the Virgin."

"Byakuya-sama," she said, her eyes widening as his lips pressed gently against her temple. "Is the virgin lonely? She is in such a high, mighty place, but does she know love?"

"Yes, love is there for her to take, she only has to reach out and take it for herself. All the mighty men of the sky love her, but her heart is only for one man." He murmured into her ear.

"Then she should let him know of her love for him. Or is he thought of so highly that he doesn't even see her?" She said sadly.

"Perhaps the lord knows, but doesn't know how to respond to her love. Maybe he is shy?" Byakuya asked.

"You are not shy, Byakuya-sama. Far from it."

"What makes you think that I am the lord that she has given her heart?" Byakuya murmured, his fingers tracing the skin of her neck and chin, turning her face so she was looking him in the eyes.

"Byakuya-sama, why today of all days have you chosen to finally show your love?" Rukia sighed. "I thought that you were showing me the constellations."

"I am," he said, trailing his fingertips over her face and down her neck to where her robes came together. "Beneath the Virgin is the is Hydra, the nine headed monster that the people of the real world, the Greeks, say that the hero Heracles killed by cutting off its mortal heads and cauterizing them and then hiding the immortal one under a rock."

"You are well versed in the lore of the real world," Rukia commented as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"The Kuchiki are the first, given the task of recording the history of Soul Society, and to a lesser extent, the lore of the real world. Many of the populous of this world have come from the other, Rukia. Only the nobles are born here. Only the nobles." He whispered.

"Then, maybe there should be a new child born into this world, Byakuya-sama." Rukia stood as still as she could, Byakuya's chin resting in the nape of her neck.

"You still desire to have a child even after all the things I have said and done, Rukia? I would have thought that you would have seen that course is lost, I have no desire to have a child to carry on my name, to carry on the hateful name of Kuchiki." Byakuya pulled back, his arms dropping to his side.

"Byakuya-sama?" Rukia whispered, wide eyed.

"Please understand, Rukia. It isn't that I do not wish for you to have a child, I just do not wish for a child."

"That is contradictory, Byakuya-sama. You wish for me to have a child, but not your child, but I am your wife. Who would I have the child with if not you?" Rukia asked harshly.

"You do not understand, Rukia." Byakuya hissed, his eyes stormy.

"How can I understand if you never tell me anything? How?" Rukia cried.

"Hisana _died_." He said, covering his face with his hand. "She died because she had the same desire as you, to have my _child_. She died, along with the baby, my heart going with them." Byakuya looked back up at her. "Please understand, Rukia. I can never face that again, losing those that are closest to my heart. My life is a curse, all that I touch turns to ash, all hopes and dreams turn black. I do not wish this fate on you, yet here it is. The elders made sure of it." He gave a bitter laugh. "The almighty Kuchiki Byakuya has a weakness, and do you know what it is, Rukia? It is _you;_ and soon my enemies will know this. You will be safe if you are as far away from me as possible. You asked me for a divorce not so long ago, and now I will grant it. You will be safe, Rukia, and I will no longer have to worry about something happening to you."

"Byakuya-sama, I do not wish for this to happen. Please, you are talking nonsense." Rukia said wide eyed, her hands reaching out for him.

"You are being contradictory, Rukia." Byakuya chuckled humorlessly, using her own words against her. "You will no longer be a Kuchiki, no longer bear that burden. Be at peace with the knowledge that you managed to get into Kuchiki Byakuya's heart and turn it back from the dark place it had been living, if only for a while."

"Byakuya-sama, please, stop!" Rukia cried, dropping to her knees. "I love you."

Byakuya gave her a sad smile. "I love you, too, Rukia." He turned so his back was to her. "I will not see you again, Rukia." With that he left, the only hint that he had ever been there the sakura petals blowing in the wind.

* * *

Byakuya stood in front of Hisana's grave, his face blank as he tried to remember just who he was, what he was.

"I never expected her to worm her way into the heart that is yours; but then again she is your sister, she looks just like you. Hisana, I am sorry that I cannot keep my promise you. I cannot keep her safe as long as she is a Kuchiki, because she isn't safe from _me_. I cannot keep on like this. She told me that she loves me, and in that instance, I knew that I had to let her go. If she loves me, she will only get dust and ash in return." Byakuya slowly sank to his knees. "I know of only one way to drive her away. Please forgive me, Hisana. I must break her heart, I must break _her_."

* * *

Rukia stood in the middle of her bedroom, already done packing the few possessions that she owned, leaving everything that the Kuchiki had given her upon her arrival. Sighing, she picked up her bag, wondering where she was going to go. If Kaien and Miyako were still alive, she would have gone to stay with them, but they weren't. She thought of all her friends that would possibly take her in and came up blank. Not even Kimiko and Eijimaru would want her if she wasn't still Byakuya's wife. Suddenly she thought of her days in the Rukongai as a young girl, how carefree she had been, playing with her friends, playing with Renji.

"Renji," she whispered. "Where are you? Do you still remember silly little Rukia? Would you help her in her time of need?"

"Rukia," Byakuya's voice said from behind her, emotionlessly. "Come."

"Yes, Byakuya-sama," she said, following him, sure that he was leading her to the council so he could officially tell them that he was letting her go. "Ha, ha," she laughed softly. "Not letting me go, more like tossing me aside." She mumbled under her breath, not noticing where she was going until she was already in Byakuya's room. "Byakuya-sama?" She asked in confusion as he came over to her.

"Rukia, you have longed for this, haven't you?" He asked, his eyes dark.

"Byakuya-sama? What is going on?" She whispered, her head spinning.

"You long to share my bed, and now you will get your wish. But I must warn you, Rukia, I will not be gentle." He said, pulling her to him forcefully.

"Byakuya-sama," she forced out between harsh kisses. "You said..."

"Yes, I know what I said. And now you will know why I did not wish for you to come into my bed. I will break you, Rukia. You will beg for me to stop, but I will not. I will not stop until you see why you must go, why you must forget that you ever loved a vile creature like Kuchiki Byakuya," he hissed, forcing her down onto his bed, ripping at her robes.

"Byakuya-sama, stop," Rukia sobbed. "Please, you are hurting me." She gasped as her body was exposed to the air, to _him_.

"That is the point, Rukia," he hissed into her ear as he removed his clothing and claimed her none to gently.

"Stop," she whispered, her vision going black.

* * *

The first pale light of the sun crept through the windows, waking Rukia and telling her that it was morning. She lay in bed, her eyes firmly closed, not wanting to see if the man that she thought she loved was still laying next to her, the man that had stolen her innocence. Tears sprang to her eyes as memories of the night before came unbidden to the surface, memories of the sneer that Byakuya had worn as he claimed her, as he had _broken_ her, as his darkness claimed her as well.

A knock came to the door and Rukia's eyes snapped open, her cheeks turning red as she realized that the blankets were not covering her very well. Her eyes darted around the room, looking for her robe but it wasn't anywhere in sight. Resigning herself, she wrapped a blanket around herself and got out of the bed, only then her mind taking in the fact Byakuya wasn't there.

"Rukia-sama?" Reiko's voice came from the hallway.

"Um, come in," Rukia sighed, not wanting her friend to see her in such a state, but knowing she had no other choice but to let the servant in.

"Rukia-sama," Reiko head was bowed as she entered the room. "Byakuya-sama informed me that you would be needing me, that you would be needing fresh clothing. When I went onto your room I found all of your possessions packed away like you were leaving, but Byakuya-sama said you were in his room so I..." Reiko looked up at her mistress. "I..." Her eyes widened as they glanced over Rukia's shoulder, a confused look coming to them.

Rukia followed the young woman's line of sight and turned bright red at the sight of blood coloring the sheets of the bed. "Reiko," she whispered, a chill coming to her spine as she realized that it was her blood on the sheets; her blood that had been spilled as Byakuya's body forced down on her.

"Rukia-sama, I thought that," Reiko met Rukia's gaze. "I thought that you and the lord..."

"No." Rukia said firmly. "Never before last night."

Reiko closed her eyes. "I am sorry for intruding. I will leave." Reiko tuned to leave but Rukia stopped her.

"Please, Reiko. I need to speak with another woman." Rukia said softly.

"But I have never been with a man," Reiko protested, her eyes resting anywhere but on Rukia and the bed. "I do not know what you are feeling right now."

"I just need someone near me," Rukia sighed. "Please, Reiko."

Reiko nodded then held up the bundle that was in her hands. "I brought you a clean robe. Would you like me to help you dress?"

Rukia nodded. "I need a bath and Byakuya's is huge and I think that I'd like using it," she said, purposely not using an honorific after her husband's name even though his station was much higher than hers.

"Have you used it before?" Reiko frowned, reluctantly following Rukia into the bathroom.

"Yes, it was... Only a couple of days ago..." She stopped, her thoughts going to Kaien's face as he died. "He thanked me." She whispered.

"Who?" Reiko frowned.

"Kaien-dono, as he died. He thanked me for killing him. He was _happy_ I killed him. Why would he be happy to die?"

"Maybe he," Reiko's frown deepened. "You killed him?"

"Yes," Rukia murmured, "I killed Kaien-dono and then Byakuya punished me in the worst way imaginable. He forced me and then he stopped and laughed at me."

"Rukia-sama, please do not say such things in front of me. Byakuya-sama... Please do not say such things." Reiko said.

"He _likes_ tormenting people. I cannot see what Hisana saw in him," Rukia growled then stopped as Byakuya's words came to her mind. '_She died, along with the baby, along with my heart.'_ "Reiko, what was Byakuya like before Hisana's death?"

"Byakuya-sama loved Hisana-sama truly. He was even willing to renounce his title to be with her. She was physically weak the whole time she was here, but that never stopped her from checking on the servants, their well-being more important to her than her heath. Byakuya-sama got mad at her often for leaving bed, but he... He still mourns her." Reiko closed her eyes. "I am sorry, Rukia-sama. You are Byakuya-sama's wife now. I should not speak of her."

"No. I asked about her and I am happy that you have been honest with me, Reiko. You are the only friend I have in this house." Rukia sighed, staring at the bath water. "Is it true that Hisana had a child?"

Reiko gasped and looked Rukia in the eye. "Where did you hear that?" She asked fearfully.

"Byakuya told me," Rukia sighed, slowly sitting down on the floor, her wounds throbbing.

"Hisana-sama did have a child, but it was born too soon. Its life was only a couple of hours. I was the one that was charged to take care of him," Reiko swallowed hard. "It was a boy. Hisana-sama was so happy that she had given Byakuya-sama a son. She wasn't told of the child's death for several weeks as the birth had placed her in a fevered state of mind that no one thought she would survive."

"How much longer after that did she live?" Rukia whispered.

"The date of her death is the same as that of Shiba Kaien-sama's. They died two years apart, Kuchiki-sama's wife and best friend." Reiko lamented.

"And Rukia keeps making everything worse." Rukia sighed. "With her silly notions and ill spoken words, and her inability to do anything right. Byakuya should get rid of me."

"Rukia-sama, do not speak that way. You are what Byakuya-sama wants. Take comfort in that fact." Reiko said.

"I suppose." Rukia made to stand but the pain overcame her. "Reiko, please help?"

"Yes, my lady," Reiko bowed her head, then went to her mistress and helped her into the bathtub. "I will be outside waiting. Call for me when you are done."

"Yes," Rukia hissed, starting to think that a bath was the worst thing she could have done. Reiko left the room silently, Rukia hissing and sputtering behind. After awhile the pain became a dull throb, her tears mixing with the bath water as she once again tried to make sense of her life.

* * *

The days after were awaking nightmare to Rukia, if it was not her husband abusing her, it was a servant's snide remark said just loud enough to hear about how she would never be half the woman Hisana had been, or another member of the Thirteenth Division looking down on her still developing skills with kido and the sword.

Ukitake had taken to calling her into his office every day to check up on her, a fact that many people took note of and rumors started that she had been the reason Kaien died, the captain killed him so his lover, Rukia could become the lieutenant. Ukitake didn't say anything to these attacks on his subordinate, his mind still dwelling on Kaien's death, always searching for a way he could have saved the man he thought of as a son. Soon Rukia stopped answering the captain's summons, the last place she could find peace taken from her.

She had taken to leaving the Kuchiki manor at sunrise, and not returning until long after sunset but Byakuya was always there, waiting for her. After the first time she learned not to fight back and after the second she stopped protesting her husband's actions, the third time not even her sharp mind paying attention to the fact her body was being violated by the man that was her husband, but wasn't. Reiko started coming to her every morning and helping her dress, offering small trinkets and herbs that were supposed to help with the pain but Rukia was weary in both mind and body by the end of the first week, not even her friend's comfort helping to heal her wounds.

Her sanity started slipping away in those weeks, her reactions to everything a quick jerk away from people's presences, her eyes always looking over her shoulder in fright, her breaking point only around the corner. Her weight dropped to the skinniest she had ever been, not weighing more than fifty pounds, dark circles under her eyes telling she did not sleep.

Her bags remained packed from the night that Byakuya had told her that he was making her leave and now she contemplated whether or not she should stay in a relationship that only lead her to pain and grief. Reiko told her every morning of a place in the Rukongai that she could hide in, a place that the Shinigami had forgotten existed, a place that no one would think of when looking for her. Rukia was tempted and had almost taken Reiko's offer if not for the letter that Kimiko had sent.

Byakuya's cousins were now living in a house in the first district of the Rukongai, the business venture that Eijimaru had undertaken failing and forcing them to leave the Seireitei. Kimiko wrote that it had been long and stressful but she and Eijimaru were doing fine and soon Eijimaru was going to take on a new job, their house in the Seireitei would soon see them living in it again.

When Rukia had asked Byakuya why he hadn't helped his cousins, he had merely given her a dark look and responded that if Eijimaru could not support himself and Kimiko he had no right to be married to her. Rukia had stared at him in disbelief at those words. Kimiko had always had a special place in Byakuya's heart as the first true friend he had ever had or so she had thought, but then again she had been witnessing a side of Byakuya that she had never seen before and didn't think existed.

The morning after the letter arrived Rukia drug herself out of bed halfheartedly, her out look on life dreary. Reiko came and saw to her with the utmost care like always, her voice the only comfort that Rukia now knew. Reiko excused herself after seeing to all of Rukia's needs, after which Rukia wandered the house aimlessly, even her duties as a member of the Thirteenth Division not enough to draw her out of the darkness her life had become.

She stood in the middle of the formal dinning room, her hands loosely at her sides, her thoughts on the grand banquets that the room had seen, not on the people coming in and staring at her. It was only after Kotoko had taken hold of her arm and shaken her that Rukia realized that the woman had been standing there, talking to _her_. "Kotoko-sama?"

"Yes," the woman sighed, rolling her eyes. "I was asking you about Byakuya-sama's birthday and what you wished to do for him."

"Byakuya-sama's birthday," Rukia whispered, paling. "I do not know."

"You are his wife. You should know what he wants. Although," Kotoko looked Rukia over. "You always were pitifully thin, but now you are naught but skin and bones. Do you not eat?"

"I'm never hungry," Rukia sighed, looking away. "There is no pleasure in living."

"Is there not? You are young and healthy, for the most part. You have a husband that provides anything and everything for you, you do not even need to work if you do not wish to. You should be happy with your life." Kotoko gripped Rukia's chin and forced the younger woman to look into her eyes. "Yes, there is grief there. What has happened to you? Your wedding day you were willing to use kido against me but now I do not think that you could perform a spell if you wanted to. What has happened to you? Has the Kuchiki name finally become too much for you?"

"Kotoko-sama," Rukia mumbled, avoiding the woman's gaze. "Byakuya does not even like me but he is still more than willing to take any and all of the privileges of a husband."

"And you expected otherwise? Byakuya-sama may be the head of the Kuchiki, but even he is not above the needs of the flesh. If he had not been forced to marry you, I wonder what type of woman he would have brought home. Hisana was not the first that had entered his bed, and you will not be the last. My nephew was never the moral man that I raised him to be," Kotoko looked Rukia over thoughtfully then grabbed her hand and lead her out of the room.

"Kotoko-sama, where are you taking me?" Rukia protested.

"I am taking you to a secret place I often went to after my marriage, a place I went to reflect on my life and why I wanted to marry the younger brother of the Kuchiki's lord. My husband had been kind but distant, almost fifteen years my senior," Kotoko said as she lead Rukia out of the manor. "And after Byakuya-sama's mother's death, I was the one that was charged with raising him, his father devoting all his time to the Sixth Division which he was the captain of."

"He is not the same little boy that you hold in your memories, Kotoko-sama. He knows what pain is and how to inflict it upon others." Rukia whispered as they entered a small shop near the Third Division.

"Yes, I know." Kotoko sat her down in a chair then turned to the man that had come up behind her. "We would like one of the chocolate creams, and then the chocolate drink, whatever it is called."

"Yes, ma'am. Coming right up." He grinned then disappeared behind the counter.

"This place has some of the best imports from the real world. The first time I came here I was not in a very good mood, but as I left I couldn't remember why I had been in a bad mood." Kotoko explained as the man came over to the table with a tray and sat down two tall glasses and a plate with a brown mousse on it. "Eat it! It is good." Kotoko grinned, taking a bite.

"Kotoko-sama, are you alright?" Rukia asked as the woman emptied the entire mousse filled bowl in less then five minutes.

"Fine," the older woman said dryly. "I'll order another one and then you will tell me about my nephew's behavior."

"Kotoko-sama, I do not think you would wish to know." Rukia looked away as Kotoko waved the server over.

"Nonsense. I will hear what he has been up to," Kotoko looked Rukia in the eye then turned to the server. "Another mousse."

"Right away!" He grinned.

"This time, you shall eat some of it, too. You are too skinny, not good for bearing sons." Kotoko dove into her second bowl of mousse that had arrived, Rukia taking a bite to please the woman after receiving a dark glare. Kotoko waved her spoon at Rukia then asked, "Now, tell. Is there to be a child to continue the Kuchiki name?"

"Byakuya is careful not to let that happen." Rukia muttered.

"Hum," Kotoko studied her dessert. "Byakuya-sama is just worried. Hisana's illness sprang from the fact she had given birth. She was the first person that I have ever seen speak back to Byakuya and survive to see another day. She entered our house as a maid but Byakuya took a liking to her and was soon telling the council that he was to marry her. They were not amused as one could expect but they allowed it to happen because they didn't think that they could ever get him to marry another." Kotoko took another bite then looked at Rukia. "So imagine our surprise that he agreed to marry you. You do bear a resemblance to Hisana but your personality is nothing like hers, though I suppose you have heard all this before."

"Kotoko-sama, you didn't bring me here to talk about all of this. What was your true purpose?" Rukia questioned.

"You are becoming a liability, Rukia. You need to get out of this ill mood you have been in and start taking your duties seriously and I am here to force you to do just that. You will be the model wife for Byakuya-sama and you will give him at least one son." Kotoko's sharp eyes darted over to the shop door that had just opened, a frown creasing her brows. "Ryokanjimaru," she greeted coolly.

"Kotoko-baa-chan," he sneered. "You have done something very foolish today. You have taken the princess away from her guards and now I will have her."

Kotoko's eyes widened. "Rukia, run." She said softly, standing so she was facing Ryokanjimaru. "I do not know how someone like you can think he can have her. She is Byakuya's and no one else's," Kotoko's voice was at absolute zero, her eyes flashing.

"Hahaha," Ryokanjimaru laughed. "I don't want her. The boss does."

"The boss?" Kotoko frowned.

"Yeah, _Natsuji_." Ryokanjimaru grinned. "I'll be having the princess now."

"Imamoto Ryokanjimaru," Kotoko hissed. "Do not ever think you or Natsuji may lay hands on this girl while I still draw breath."

"Then I better put you out of your misery." Ryokanjimaru put his hands inside his robes and with drew a long white blade. "Say goodbye, baa-chan," he laughed as he swung the weapon.

"Wings of heaven, thy laughing call, winds of the south, breath of the north, voice of the west, lord of the east, son of one, king of all!" Kotoko cried, bringing her hands up over her head as she preformed the kido. "Binding spell 73, Lord of Darkness!"

Ryokanjimaru's body froze almost comically, his face surprised as Kotoko grabbed Rukia's hand and pulled her out of the shop, the men outside momentarily surprised just long enough to let the two women escape.

"Kotoko-sama," Rukia said in awe. "That spell..."

"Listen Rukia," Kotoko cut her off. "What ever you do, you _must_ get to the Sixth and to Byakuya. He is the only one that can save you from these people."

"Kotoko-sama? I do not understand. Why are they after me?" Rukia sputtered.

"They are members of the Red Knights, a faction of the Kuchiki family that broke away a long time ago and now has it in their heads that their leader, Natsuji, should be the head of the Kuchiki. Once upon a time I was talented enough that the Kido Corps wanted me to join them, but now I am an old lady. I cannot fight them in my aged body. Rukia, do not look back. Just run." Kotoko's eyes met Rukia's. "Just run."

"Kotoko-sama," Rukia whispered, wondering if she had been wrong in all her thoughts about Byakuya's aunt. "I will get Byakuya and he will save us both."

"You are young and idealistic," Kotoko sighed, a smile coming to her mouth. "I was like that once upon a time, and then I grew up. Do not worry about me. It will be an honor dying to protect the wife of Kuchiki-sama."

"Thank you, Kotoko-sama," Rukia whispered, giving the woman one last look before turning and running.

Kotoko saluted Rukia's back. "Godspeed, child," she whispered as she turned to the men pursuing her. "I may not be able to stop you, but I can certainly slow you down." She cackled, her hand glowing as she gathered reiatsu to it. "Which of you wants to join me in death?"

* * *

The letter was just like the one he had gotten two and a half years ago, the same insulting hand, the same words, the same demands. Byakuya felt his gut tighten as he reread it, always a picture of an innocent face in his mind. With a growl he crumpled the paper, his eyes livid.

"Kiyotoe!" He barked and his lieutenant came running.

"Yes, Kuchiki-taicho?" The man asked, always ready to please.

"Take Takeda and Hanakimi and go to the Kuchiki manor. Protect my wife." He ordered as he stood.

"Yes, sir!" Kiyotoe bowed then departed, Byakuya paying no heed, his mind on the task at hand: destroying his enemies.

* * *

Rukia stumbled and fell for the hundredth time, her body's final strength reserves almost used. Forcing herself to her feet she barely managed to stay out of her pursuer's hands. Her breath started coming out in short gasps, only her willpower keeping her going. She knew that as soon as she made it to the Sixth she would be safe, Byakuya was there, Byakuya would protect her.

Finally the elegant looking Sixth Division headquarters came into view, giving her new strength to run into them and go straight to Byakuya's office. Forcing the door open, she called out, "Byakuya-sama! Kotoko-sama is..." She broke off when she saw that there wasn't anyone in the room, scattered paperwork telling her that the usual occupants of the room had left in a hurry. "Byakuya-sama," she whispered, tears coming to her eyes. He wasn't there to save her in her darkest hour, why would he save her now?

"And what do I have here?" A soft, almost kind voice said from behind her.

Rukia turned slowly, her eyes widening at the sight of a man that could be her husband's brother. "Who are you?" She asked fearfully.

"My name is Natsuji. And I would assume that you are Rukia, Byakuya's wench? You certainly resemble her, Byakuya's first woman. She was nothing more than a glorified prostitute, though. I can presuppose that you are the same?" Natsuji came to her, his face so close she could see the pours of his face. Grabbing a hand full of hair, he turned her head back and forth. "Yes, you show signs of having been in his bed. Tell me, is he as wonderful as all the women suppose him to be?"

Rukia stood in a half trance, the movements her head was making sending her into nausea. "What? Why?"

"Oh! I forgot. You are under my spell, aren't you? You should be feeling like the world is going around at an impressive rate of twenty-five percent increase. If you would be sick, please turn your head. I do not want your vomit on my robes." He chuckled. "If you promise not to fight back, I will release you from the spell. What do you say?"

Rukia nodded as best she could, not wanting to open her mouth in fear of what might come out.

"Very good!" Natsuji released his hold on her hair and she dropped to the ground, coughing, gasping for air. "Hum, pitiful creature. You are the same as the last one, in every way, though you do not show it yet," Natsuji turned his attention to the window. "Do you love him? The creature that they called Kuchiki Byakuya? Or at least the shell that was once he, his personality was taken away and replaced with the one that is there now." Natsuji turned back to her, rage filling his eyes. "My mother always loved him better, my _own_ mother wishing that I was not her son. But she has met her well justified end if all my reports have been correct. Kuchiki Kotoko is no more."

Rukia gasped at this news and tried to sit up but an overwhelming burst of reiatsu had her back on the floor in an instant.

"You knew my mother, did you? The woman that loved her nephew more than her own son?" He hissed, picking Rukia up off the floor. "She was always more concerned for Byakuya than for Natsuji. A pity, isn't it? The man she so loved will on this day be utterly destroyed and the son she detested will be raised up in his place. But first," Natsuji grinned. "That other woman was well on her way with child when I first had her. It was not much fun, but you, you cannot be more than a couple weeks with child." His eyes roamed Rukia's body hungrily. "Yes, you will do."

Rukia stared at the man in horror, her body not responding to any of the commands she gave it. She tried to scream but couldn't draw enough breath into her lungs, her arms flailing at her sides.

"Aha," Natsuji grinned. "It is frustrating, not being able to make your body work. But do not worry. If you do not please me, I will end your life just like I ended the other woman's. She cried out for Byakuya to save her and the child; but in true Kuchiki fashion, he ignored the problem until it was too late to save the child. I heard that she died not long after, both her mind and body broken by the ordeal that I had placed her though. Now," he whispered, pressing his lips against hers forcefully. "I will break you as well..."

'_But how can you break something that is already broken?'_ Rukia thought sadly as she was pushed to the floor.

* * *

Byakuya stood on top of a roof, his eyes scanning the roads, searching for any signs of Natsuji and his band of rebels, praying that Kiyotoe had made it to the manor in time to save Rukia from the same fate Hisana had suffered.

"Please, I cannot go through that again. If only she had listened when I told her to leave me." He whispered to the wind, his sharp gaze spotting the thing he had been looking for. He let out a long suffering sigh then used shunpo to Sixth Division offices, Natsuji in front of him with a bulky bundle in his arms. With a jolt, Byakuya realized that it was _Rukia_ in Natsuji's arms, faint whimpers coming from her.

"Ah, cousin, you are looking well," Natsuji grinned.

"Put Rukia down," Byakuya bit out, his eyes flashing.

"I'm sorry, but you are in no position to demand anything of me as I have the biggest bargaining chip of them all. And she came right to me, the nice girl she was. Do not worry, Byakuya, I will not put her out of her misery until I have put you out of yours. May her suffering be the last thing you see as you die," Natsuji chuckled, dumping Rukia on the ground. "She was considerably easier to break than the last one. One would wonder how the Kuchiki treat their lady if she acted so resigned to her fate even as she was violated."

"Natsuji, after today, you will not be alive," Byakuya hissed, a fury he had never felt coming to the surface. "Do not ever speak of Rukia in that manner again."

"Haha, you are one to talk, eh, Byakuya. You are in no position to make threats of me as long as I have her as my hostage. She whimpers for you even now, poor girl." Natsuji grinned.

"Natsuji," Byakuya growled, drawing Senbonzakura and emitting a large amount of reiatsu. "Scatter, Senbonzakura."

"Oh, do not use that against us," Natsuji knelt next to Rukia, gathering her up in his arms. "It didn't faze me the last time, why would it faze me now?" He chuckled as a hazy curtain drew around him, his form holding Rukia slowly disappearing. "Do not worry, cousin. My friends will have fun with you as I finish breaking the princess," he laughed.

Byakuya let out a deep growl and turned to see that there were more than thirty people standing around, grinning at him, all with weapons drawn. "Rukia, I am sorry." He whispered, dropping Senbonzakura. "But I must finish these men off. Bankai."

* * *

With a gasp, Rukia sat up, a horridly vivid nightmare flashing before her eyes. Byakuya's bloodied form laying on the ground, Natsuji standing over it, laughing as he took over leadership of the Kuchiki. He had taken her as his wife, but first he had ended her pregnancy, tossing aside the perfectly formed boy child that looked so much like his father.

"So you are awake?" Natsuji asked from behind her.

With a start, she spun around to see him sitting on stool by the door, the ever present sneer on his face. "What do you want with me? Why have you done this to me?" She cried softly, backing away from his advancing form.

"Why? I was bored and Byakuya deserves to lose all that he holds dear." He said simply, reaching down and grabbing a fist full of hair. "Come with me, little wench. There is something that I desire to show you." He chuckled, pulling her out the door.

"Natsuji," she started desperately. "Please let me go. Byakuya will give you anything you want in return for my safety."

"Really?" Natsuji smiled at her as they came upon a door. "Are you sure?" He grinned as her opened the door and forced Rukia to enter. "That offer is tempting, if it wasn't for the fact that I myself, have him prisoner as well." He chuckled.

"Byakuya-sama!" Rukia screamed, trying to pull out of Natsuji's grip to get to her husband. Byakuya stood chained to the far wall, his uniform in tatters, soaked with blood. "Please, Natsuji, do not harm him anymore." She whispered, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Oh?" The man asked, his head going to one side. "Why not? It cannot be that Lady Kuchiki has _feelings_ for her husband. That would be very sad," he sighed, looking away. "Did you not know? You are just for producing a child. When that purpose is fulfilled, you will not be needed anymore. You should leave him now, while you have the chance, while you have another that is willing to look after you in his place. What do you say? If you renounce your relationship with him right now, I will be willing to overlook the fact you were once married to him. Choose, Rukia. Life with me or death with him?"

Rukia stared in horror at her husband's still form as the choice lingered in the air. "Byakuya-sama," she whispered as his head raised off his chest. "Byakuya-sama," she cried, reaching out to him.

"Rukia," he responded, raising his head fully so she could get a good look at him. One of his eyes was swollen shut while the other was only half open. Scrapes and bruises marred his beautiful face and his lip was spilt. Chains wrapped around his wrists and torso, leaving swollen, bloodied wounds. "Rukia," he whispered again. "Please forgive me for not protecting you."

"Byakuya-sama!" Rukia cried, trying to force her way out of Natsuji's grip again and only managed to loose some hair.

"Your choice, Rukia? Me or him?" Natsuji hissed in her ear. "Do you not see? That wall is made of sekkiseki stone. He has no chance of escape, _you_ have no chance of escape. Do you see how futile it is to resist me? What is your choice?"

"My choice was made for me before I entered this room, it was made before I entered the Seireitei." Rukia said softly. "While I might not have been treated well by the Kuchiki, my heart will always dwell where Byakuya-sama is." She smiled at Byakuya, her soul finally at peace.

"I see," Natsuji said coolly. "You have chosen death, though I did expect it. You have been fed lies about the Kuchiki clan from the moment you were joined in marriage to that me. Oh well, I had hoped that you would become my wife, but I see that the lies you were told will go with you to your death." He sighed, nodding at the other people in the room. "Cut him down. We will be having a double execution at sunrise." Natsuji pulled Rukia close and hissed in her ear. "You may still have a chance if you renounce him now."

"Never," Rukia hissed back. "I will be with Byakuya-sama in death was well as life."

"Poor, pathetic child." Natsuji shook his head. "So stubborn even as she faces the death of her husband, her child, and then finally her own. Take her away." He commanded with a wave of his hand.

"Yes, Natsuji-sama," the thug grinned, gripping Rukia's arm tightly. "What do you say that we have some fun? The false lord looks like he could use some tenderizing care." The man laughed as Byakuya was released from the wall and the other thugs started kicking him.

"Get up," they laughed.

"Please stop," Rukia gasped, trying to get to her husband.

"Now, now, girlie, how about you and I have some fun?" The man grinned.

"No!" Rukia yelled, trying to get free but only managed to dislocate her shoulder.

"Oh, do stop with the racket. Just take them to a holding cell," Natsuji rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Natsuji-sama." The men sighed, dragging Byakuya and Rukia out of the room.

* * *

Natsuji's men locked Rukia and Byakuya in a cell made of sekkiseki stone, laughing the whole way, taunting Byakuya to save himself from the mess he had gotten himself into. Byakuya ignored these comments and remained silent as they dropped him on the floor of the cell, tossing Rukia on top of him.

She let out a groan and rolled off of Byakuya. "Are you okay?"

"Uh," Byakuya moaned.

"Byakuya-sama?" Rukia whispered, taking his hand in hers. "Byakuya-sama?" She asked again when he didn't respond. Leaning close, she realized that he had fallen asleep. "Sleep in peace, Byakuya-sama. I will try to think of a way out of here." She carefully placed his hand on the floor then went over to the door and saw that even the bars were made of sekkiseki.

"Where the heck did they get all of this? I thought sekkiseki was really rare, even in the Seireitei! Seriously," she sighed, going back over to Byakuya's still form. "I guess that we're not going to get out of this one that easily. I'm sorry, Byakuya-sama," she whispered.

* * *

It was past midnight when Byakuya's eye opened slowly, a groan coming from his throat, jolting her awake. "Hisana?" He whispered as Rukia appeared in his line of vision.

"No, it's me, Rukia." She whispered sadly.

"Hisana, I am sorry that I was not strong enough to save you from them. The stress that the kidnapping placed on your body was too much and you lost the child and then your life." Byakuya gazed at Rukia mournfully. "Will you forgive me for not saving you in time?"

"Byakuya-sama, I..." Rukia bit her lower lip, desperately trying to think of a way to convince Byakuya she wasn't Hisana but coming up blank. "I forgive you, Byakuya-sama. It was not your fault."

"But it was. When I received Natsuji's letter, I laughed and tossed it away. I did not believe him to be capable of kidnapping a pregnant woman and harming her. He was always so gentle as a child. He always played with Kimiko and I and was kind even when we weren't." Byakuya stopped and turned to her. "Now he has sent me another letter, Hisana. He wants Rukia this time, Hisana, and I fear that I will not be able to protect her, just like I couldn't protect you. She looks just like you, Hisana. Even the way she wrinkles her brow is just like you did. But what can be expected of sisters? She is just like you."

Rukia stared at her husband in horror. _Sisters?_ What was he talking about? She and Hisana were as different as the sun from the moon, all the members of the Kuchiki clan went to great lengths to remind her of that fact and now Byakuya was telling her that Hisana was her sister? "Byakuya-sama, you are not yourself. You have a fever," Rukia whispered, stroking his brow.

"I am sorry, Hisana. I was the one that wasn't able to show you love, wasn't able to be the husband you deserved and now I am losing Rukia as well. I tried to tell her to leave, but she stubbornly stayed, just like you would have. Hisana, I am sorry, but breaking her was the only way that I knew of to get her to leave, but she held on 'til the bitter end. I do not know what Natsuji has done with her. I am sorry that I was not able to protect her for you like I promised." Byakuya's eye closed slowly, his breathing slowing, his pulse disappearing, only the slight movement of his body telling Rukia he was still alive.

"You did that to me because you were trying to protect me, Byakuya-sama?" Rukia gazed at her husband in disbelief. "You could have just told me what was going on and I would have gone with the promise that I would one day return, but you always did things the backward way, didn't you? Silly man," she sighed as she curled up next to her husband and fell asleep.

* * *

Sometime in the middle of the night she woke, a sharp gaiting sound startling her.

"Byakuya-sama?" She whispered, sitting up.

He glanced at her from his position in front of the door. "Go back to sleep, Rukia."

"No," she muttered, going over to him. "You are not the boss of me."

"Rukia, do you always have to make things more difficult than they already are?" He sighed.

"Maybe I do," she grinned, seating herself next to him. "Have you figured a way out of this?"

"No," he replied, his hand gripping a bar that made up the door. "Sekkiseki stone. It repels reiatsu. Only the bankai of a captain class shinigami can cut through it."

"Oh, well then. All we need to do is get Senbonzakura and everything will be okey-dokey." She murmured, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Rukia," he muttered in disapproval. "How do you suggest we do that? Natsuji probably has it locked away in a room at the top of this fortress. Out of our reach."

"Then we better think of a way to get _in_ reach." Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Do you always take the simple-minded way? Or are you truly just that naive?" Byakuya asked.

"I'm not sure if I should be insulted that you are insulting me or flattered that you are actually talking to me." Rukia said softly, drawing in his scent that was mingled with blood.

"Rukia, I..." He started but was cut off by her.

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep?" She asked, reaching up to touch his cheek. "You say the most interesting things, like how Hisana and I are sisters." She cupped her hand under his chin and turned his face to hers. "By the look in your eyes I can see that it is true. Why have you never told me?"

"It hurt to much," he whispered, pulling out of her embrace.

"It hurt to much. That sounds just like an answer that you would give. And here I thought that there was some elaborate plot that you were going to reveal to me as to why you never informed me that my sister was your first wife." Rukia shook her head in wonder. "And you accuse _me_ of being naive."

"Rukia, you must understand. I though if I kept you from that information, you would be safe." Byakuya muttered.

"Okay, whatever." She stood and grabbed his chin. "I have one thing to say to you, Kuchiki Byakuya: you had better save me. And not die in the process. I kinda like having you around."

Byakuya stared at her in shock for a full minute before gently tugging her hand away from his face. "You want me to save _you_? You that takes delight in insulting me? You that is willing to toss hundred of years of tradition away on a whim? You that takes pleasure in torturing me?" Abruptly he stood and turned his back to her. "Rukia," he said in a weird voice, his shoulders shaking.

"Byakuya-sama! I'm sorry! I didn't _mean_ it!" She cried, thinking that he was sobbing.

"Rukia," he said again, turning back to her. "You amuse me greatly." He laughed, a smile playing on his lips.

"Wha?" She said in confusion. "You were _laughing_, not crying?"

"Of course. My nobility forbids me from crying in public." He snorted, his eyes aglow in merriment.

"Oh, shouldn't your nobility stop you from laughing at a poor, defenseless young woman?" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Um, yes, though," he snickered, kneeling next to her. "I must say, I haven't had a laugh like that in _years_. Thank you, Rukia."

"Glad I could be of assistance," she growled, looking away.

"Hum," he said thoughtfully, taking her hands in his own. "She certainly looks like she is upset, but I know her well enough to know that she is only pretending. She would truly like for me to kiss her senseless," he whispered in her ear before kissing her neck.

"Byakuya-sama, we're going to _die_ come sunrise." She said sadly.

"All the more reason to get things right between us," he pulled back slightly to look in her eyes. "I am sorry for all the things I have done to you, Rukia. While it was my intention to break you in the beginning, I found it increasingly hard to do. And do you know why? Somewhere in the process I stopped seeing Hisana in my dreams and started seeing you. When this happened, I realized something groundbreaking: I was in love with _you_, not her. This very fact started tearing me to pieces as I had already do so much to you. I didn't think that you could ever forgive me so I withdrew into myself. But somehow, you always made me come back out from that dark place, somehow I fell in love with you."

"Byakuya-sama, you speak nonsense." Rukia said sadly.

"Do I?" He asked.

"Yes. You loved me from the beginning, you just were blind to your feelings. It is a good thing you came to your senses or I would have started worrying about you. Ah, it is such a tiring job trying to read your thoughts," She sighed, pulling his lips to hers. "Do you promise not to be so cryptic in the future?"

"Of course," he murmured, kissing her thoroughly.

"Byakuya-sama," she whispered, pulling away from him. "Make love to me."

He chuckled softly. "We are going to die in the morning. There isn't much chance for an heir now."

"Yes, I quite aware of the dying thing, but I would still like for you to." She purred.

"Rukia, we are in a prison cell that is made of sekkiseki, our deaths are around the corner, and you want me to make love to you." Byakuya shook his head.

"Yep, that pretty much sums up everything that we already knew. Now shut up and do what I requested already." She said forcibly, putting her hands on his shoulders and started pulling his robes off.

"Well, well," Byakuya chuckled. "Who knew that you could act like this?"

"I did," she said, successfully pulling off his kimono and started on his hakama.

"I promise to do what you want if you are truthful with me: did Natsuji do anything to you?" Byakuya asked with clouded eyes.

"I," she looked away, her hands dropping to her side. "Yes," she whispered through trembling lips.

"Oh, Rukia," Byakuya pulled her close. "I am sorry. Please forgive me?"

"For what?" She asked.

"Not being able to save you from him. For being a bad husband in general."

"It's okay. All is forgiven," she gave him a weak smile. "I thought that you were going to make love to me?"

"Hm, I was, wasn't I. We should get to that right away." He laughed, gently laying her on the floor, his lips claiming hers.

* * *

The sunrise the next morning was a truly magnificent sight to behold, lazy clouds drifting in the sky alight with shades of red, orange, and pink. Rukia sighed happily when she saw it, not quite sure if it would be the last one she ever saw. She had spent the night in her husband's arms, something that she didn't think would ever happen. She had wakened before him, perfectly content to watch him sleep. She had gotten her wish for about ten minutes before he started stirring, his dark violet orbs opening slowly, a smile on his face as he beheld her in the predawn light. They lay together for several more minutes before he decided that they should rise and dress, not wanting to give the guard that was sure to show soon the pleasure of knowing what they had done.

After she put her torn and tattered kimono back on, she sat next to the door, her hand brushing the bars. If Byakuya had noticed what she was doing, he paid no heed, his own brow creased in though as he stared at the bars. She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled it, trying to come up with a good way to start off what she needed to say. "Byakuya-sama, I need to tell you something," she whispered sadly.

"What is it, Rukia?" He asked, distracted.

"Byakuya-sama, I am with child." She said softly, tears slipping down her cheek.

His head jerked to the side almost comically, his eyes round. "Rukia?" He asked, the reality of her words hitting him hard.

"A baby. We are going to have a baby, Byakuya-sama. You know, the thing that drools and cries at all hours of the night and is your pride and joy. A new life," she whispered, "That will soon be ended."

"Rukia." He said, closing his eyes. "I..."

"Time to go," the guard said evilly, a twisted grin on his face as he appeared. "Oh, is the girlie afraid of her fate?" He chuckle, noticing Rukia's tears as he opened the cell door, ignoring Byakuya, which was a fatal mistake he made.

"Eep!" Rukia exclaimed as the man's head rolled to her feet. "His head," she hyperventilated.

"Yes, come on," Byakuya growled, grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door. He drug her out of the room at top speed, passing several doors, but Byakuya ignored them, keeping on the path they were on. Soon they came to stairs at which he pulled her into his arms and plowed forward, always going up. They passed people on the stairs but Rukia didn't think that they noticed that it was the prisoners rushing past them, they were lucky to _notice_ that something had gone past them.

"Byakuya-sama, where are we going!" She gasped, having a hard time catching her breath.

"Senbonzakura is up here. I can hear it's voice, calling." Byakuya responded, stopping in front of a door.

"How the heck can you still move like that after spending the night in a room made of sekkiseki?" She asked as he opened the door with Red Cannon.

"Contrary to popular belief, I am a captain of the Gotei Thirteen." He said dryly as he picked up his zanpakuto.

"Then what were you doing yesterday when you were chained to a wall?!" She cried in annoyance.

"Waiting." He responded.

"Waiting my behind!" She growled, smacking his arm.

"What was that for?" He asked with a frown.

"Ah!" She hissed, sticking out her tongue. "It was because you are the biggest idiot that walks the earth! Idiot Byakuya!"

"Be quiet," he said suddenly, going to the window and looking out. "Natsuji is waiting for us. Should we give him a warm welcome?"

"Hahaha," she chuckled. "I think we should."

He grinned, pulling her back into his embrace. "Hm, I quite like this," he said as he went to the window and jumped out. They landed in front of the man, surprising him.

"Oh my," Natsuji sighed. "You escaped. Good help is _so_ hard to find. Well, Byakuya? Shall we end this?"

"Yes," Byakuya grinned, drawing his zanpakuto. "You will not live much longer, Natsuji."

"That is sad," Natsuji lamented. "Though, if I was you, I'd make sure that I paid more attention to that pretty little wife of yours," he chuckled, raising his hand to her and sending a shot of kido at her.

"Ah!" Rukia screamed, but Byakuya had anticipated the attack, dispelling it with one of his own.

"Don't you even try to harm her." He hissed. "Scatter, Senbonzakura."

"I would be careful, Byakuya. You may not want to use your release here, especially against me." Natsuji laughed, drawing his own sword. "Have you forgotten what my sword can do? Laugh, Kamikaze." Natsuji laughed, sending a highly concentrated gust of wind full of reiatsu at Byakuya.

"Rukia, run!" He yelled, drawing the pink metal petals around himself to ward off Natsuji's attack.

"Byakuya-sama." She gasped at the sakura blossoms blew away, leaving Byakuya exposed to the attack.

"Run, Rukia." He huffed. "Save yourself and the baby. Please."

"Yes, Byakuya-sama," she whispered, turning and running away.

"Oh, do you think that I would let her get away so easily? Especially is she is carrying your whelp? Who do you take me for?" Natsuji glared at his cousin. "I have changed my mind. She will die _first_!" He shot another blast of wind after Rukia's retreating form.

"Your fight is with me, not her!" Byakuya growled, stepping in front of the blast.

"Pitiful," Natsuji sighed as Byakuya collapsed to his knees. "I thought that you are the best. But obviously one cannot count on what others say. I will finish you and then I will find her and give her a slow, painful death just for you."

"Haha," Byakuya huffed. "You think that I'm not that strong but you have forgotten the single most important fact: all captains must achieve bankai. I will not miss you when you are gone." Byakuya coughed up blood as he said those words. Then drawing up his last strength reserves he whispered, "Bankai."

* * *

Rukia ran as fast as she could but her strength was fading fast. She stumbled just in front of the gates of the fortress, gasping for breath.

"You cannot run forever, pet." The man that Natsuji sent after her cackled, leaning down and picking her up by her hair.

"Stop!" She shrieked, smacking him.

"Now, now, now," he grinned, catching her hand. "No more of that," he chuckled, smashing her head into the wall, wrenching her arm around until he heard it crack.

"Ah!" She screamed as her arm broke.

"Now will you be a good girl and let me take you back to the boss quietly?" He grinned, holding her by her head.

She gazed at him only half conscious, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as his arm was no longer attached to his body. "Byakuya-sama," she whispered as she saw a delicate pink petal drifting the wind. "You saved me," she smiled as her mind went blank.

* * *

Byakuya sat underneath the blooming sakura tree, enjoying the slight breeze drifting through. His wounds had been quickly and skillfully healed by the Fourth Division, only a tingling sensation in his fingers when he raised his hand above his head remaining to show he had been as close to death as one could be without dying a week ago.

"Do the flowers talk to you?" Rukia's voice whispered from behind him.

"Of course." He replied with a smile.

"I should have known. The almighty Kuchiki Byakuya can do anything." Rukia laughed, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I can't do everything." He said softly, turning so his eyes could look her body over. Her right arm was still in a sling, and there was a bandage around her head, but her more serious wounds hadn't been to her physical body, but to her soul itself. Byakuya reached out a tentacle of reiatsu toward her own, finding it still weaker than it had ever been. "Rukia," he whispered.

"Yes?" She answered, giving him a soft smile.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" She moved her head to one side. "I'm alive, you're alive, the baby is alive. I'd say that we came out of this about the same. Give or take some hair..."

"Rukia, this is not the time to joke." He closed his eyes. "I almost lost you."

"But you didn't. I'm still here to make your life miserable. And in about seven or so months, there will be another person trying to ruin you." Rukia chuckled. "You know, when the elders first told me that I was to marry you, I thought about committing some crime so you wouldn't be able to marry me. Now I'm glad I didn't. I kinda like being Kuchiki-sama's wife. I can get people I've never seen before to do my bidding."

"Rukia," Byakuya moaned, pulling her onto his lap. "Promise me."

"What?" She responded, resting her head against his chest.

"That you will never leave me like Hisana did."

"Byakuya-sama," Rukia smiled, pulling away so she could look into his eyes. "Do I look like I'm about to leave you? I just went through hell to get back to you. I don't think that I'm going to leave you any time soon."

"Hisana made the same promise." Byakuya stared intently into her eyes. "And then she died."

"I'm not Hisana." Rukia pointed out.

"No, you are just her sister. And have the same fiery temper, and love annoying me, and scaring me half to death, and..."

"Yes, yes, I know," Rukia cut him off, rolling her eyes. "Byakuya-sama, I'm never going to leave you. You are stuck with me for the rest of your life."

"Hisana was always worried." Byakuya said thoughtfully, his gaze blurring. "She always made me say that I would come home to her, she always wanted to make sure that I was real, not just some dream. When I found her in the Rukongai, she was so pathetically hopeless, I though that she couldn't even be human. But she was. She was the woman I had been waiting for, the one that my nurse when I was young talked about. She never much cared for the rules of the Kuchiki, but she put up with them for me. The council took to her just as they took to you, they made the same demands of her that they made of you."

"Byakuya-sama?" Rukia murmured in confusion, wondering why he was speaking of his dead first wife- the woman that had been her sister.

"They demanded that she have a child to carry on the title that I have been trying to get rid of since birth. She was not as strong in body and mind as you and she soon broke. She was five months along when she suddenly collapsed only days after she had been saved from Natsuji. Unohana-taicho came at my request and saw to her, but there was something... She lost the child and the ability to have another one." Byakuya whispered, his hand coming up to cup Rukia's cheek. "After that she only lasted half a year, all that time devoted to finding you, the sister she abandoned, hoping that by finding you her sins in life would be absolved.

"It was the first day that the plum trees bloomed that she died, having collapsed again only days earlier. Unohana told me that she had been sick for a long time and now was her end, even her drive to find you not enough to keep her alive. As she died she whispered how sorry she was that she wasn't able to return the love that I gave her and that I needed to continue her search for you. She hoped that you would bear the name Kuchiki but I don't think that she meant for you to be my wife." He sighed.

"You are not... I think that she wanted what was best for me; and being your wife is what is best for me." Rukia reassured him. "I don't want to be anyone other than your wife. And I was kinda hoping that you only wanted me for your wife." She prompted.

"Yes, you are my wife, but..." he gave her a smile. "I'm not quite sure what to do with you. I wish that you had come with an instruction manual."

"I'm hurt," Rukia stuck out her tongue. "I'm the prettiest, smartest, most excellent woman for this job."

Byakuya threw back his head and laughed. "You are."

"Good." Rukia said smugly, settling her head back on his chest. "Byakuya-sama?"

"Yes," he said into her hair.

"Do you truly love me or do you just say those things to make me feel good about myself?"

"Hmm," he said thoughtfully. "Well, I like the fact that you are the right height to fit under my arm, and I like the fact that you don't nag, and I like the fact that you don't try and seduce me like all the other girls, and I also like the way you blush when I talk about then things we could be doing..." He stopped and looked into her eyes. "Like the things we could be doing right now."

"Byakuya," Rukia whispered, the blood rushing to her face. "What if someone sees?"

"Then they will have no doubt about how you got pregnant."

"You aren't acting like yourself," Rukia pressed her hand to his forehead. "Are you sure that they healed you?"

"Quite sure," he murmured, taking her hand in his and kissing it. "I love you, Rukia, even if I have a hard time of saying it sometimes, I'm glad that you are my wife and that you are going to have my child."

"Okay," Rukia sighed in pleasure. "You could be some big, bad hollow and I wouldn't care after that speech."

"Then it is a good thing that I'm not a big, bad hollow, but your big, bad husband." He laughed, spinning her around so she was on the ground looking up at him. "Now, where should I start..."

* * *

Byakuya and Rukia had a son that was named Kuchiki Ryuuji. After that they were surprised to find out that Rukia was once again pregnant, this time with twins, Itsuki and Ichiro. After that all the elder Kuchiki thought that they couldn't possibly have anymore children, but Rukia proved them all wrong when she gave birth to her daughter, Hoshi. Finally, almost ten years after the Natsuji incident, Rukia gave birth to her last child, a girl called Kuchiki Tsukiko. Kimiko and Eijimaru did indeed return to the Seireitei in time for the birth of their first daughter, named Sakura in honor of Byakuya. After her came daughters Ume, and Momo and then finally a son, Tachibana, thus ending the story, (for now).

Well, this is the end. Hopefully your mind didn't go into overload reading this, as it was 31 pages on Word. Thank you for reading and remember, there is a bluish-purple button down there that says go. Click on it and tell me how you like it.


	3. Extra

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach, Kubo does.

Rukia sat at the head of the table watching as the seven children sitting around it cried, yelled and whined for their snacks as the servants set them out then retreated.

"What ever possessed me to have them over?" She muttered to herself as Kimiko took a spoon away from her middle daughter, Ume, who was trying to stab Itsuki with it.

"Kaa-san!" Itsuki cried, jumping up and diving onto her lap.

"Yes?" Rukia sighed, brushing the boy's dark locks from his face.

"Ume-chan is mean," he sobbed.

"I noticed," she said soothingly. "I thought that you were eating pudding?"

"No, I don't like pudding." He replied.

"You did yesterday," she sighed as Kimiko's new born son, Tachibana started crying, demanding to be fed.

Kimiko gave Rukia a shrug then retrieved her son and started feeding him.

"Are we done with our snacks?" Rukia asked, hoping that she could convince them to go into the other room to play.

"No!" Itsuki's twin Ichiro yelled followed by Ume and Momo.

"I am done, O-kaa-sama," Rukia's oldest child, Ryuji said, standing.

"Me, too!" Sakura chimed in, not to be out done by her slightly older cousin.

"And what about Hoshi-chan?" Rukia asked, shifting her son off her lap so she could turn and wash the face of her daughter. The girl grinned up at her mother then flung the last spoonful of pudding at her. "Thanks, Hoshi," Rukia muttered, touching her now sticky cheek.

"Kaa-san! Hoshi's flingin' food!" Ichiro yelled.

"Flinging, Ichiro, and yes, I know," Rukia gave Kimiko a pleading look.

"Alright!" The blonde exclaimed, setting her sleeping son back onto his blanket then turning to the children. "Let's go play!" She clapped her hands together then walked out of the room, everyone but Hoshi and Itsuki following.

"Kaa-san?" Itsuki asked.

"Yes?" Rukia responded, rubbing pudding off her daughter's cheeks and hands.

"Do I gots to play with Ume?"

Rukia stared at her son in horror, wondering where he had gotten his bad speaking habits. "Itsuki," she said with a small groan, "Please try to use proper grammar? Your O-tou-san will be mad if you talk like that to him."

"Yes," the boy said, lowering his head.

"Itsuki?" Rukia grinned, reaching down and cupping his chin in her hand. "You do have to play nice with Ume and the others, but if you do, you can go play in the garden later, okay?"

The boy looked up with sparkling violet eyes. "'K!" He grinned, jumping up and running after his siblings and cousins.

"Now it is just you and me," Rukia said to her daughter, picking up the towel the servant had brought to her along with the snacks, knowing that lady Kuchiki liked to do everything herself and no matter how many times they protested she would continue being a hands on mother.

"Read a book?" Hoshi asked as her face was made spotless.

"Yep," Rukia responded, marveling once again at the happiness her children brought her.

"Good," Hoshi gave her mother a toothy grin then ran to follow her brother.

Rukia watched her go then pressed her hand to her forehead. "What possessed me to do this again?" She asked Reiko who had appeared with a tray and rag.

"It's been raining for the past three days and everyone is stir crazy?" Reiko chuckled softly.

"You know," Rukia said, rubbing her cheek with the same cloth she had used on Hoshi, "Byakuya gave me a pitying smile as he left this morning. I think I understand it now. It's not even lunch time and we're already a mad house. Next time I decide to do this, I'm inviting them over while Byakuya is here and _he_ can watch his offspring. I'll take a nap."

"Byakuya-sama would be pleased with that," Reiko said in a slightly horrified voice.

"It would serve him right," Rukia mutter, standing. "He gets to deal with them at the end of the day when they are calm because they have used up all their energy to wear _me_ out during the day." She sighed. "I have to go read a book. Thanks for cleaning up."

"It's my job, Rukia-sama," Reiko smiled. "You do not need to thank me."

"Yeah, well, Byakuya's evil spawn can be too much for even me sometimes. You deserve my thanks for putting up with them." Rukia took a deep breath then went into the play room.

* * *

Later that day Rukia sat in the middle of a large pile of books, Hoshi, Momo, Ume and Itsuki all sitting around her, listening as she read about the adventures of the mighty Shinigami. Ryuji, Sakura and Ichiro where quietly playing a game near the window when Ryuji jumped up.

"O-tou-sama is home!" He called, jumping up into the window seat. "Eijimaru-san is with him."

"About time he got home," Rukia sighed as the children that had been sitting around and on her now crowded the window.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san!" Hoshi grinned, running to the door, everyone else but Rukia and Kimiko following.

"Well, that was one way to get rid of them," Kimiko chuckled.

"Sometimes I believe that my children love their Tou-san more than they love me," Rukia said as she stood.

Kimiko shook her head. "Children by natural law should love us more, shouldn't they? We are the ones that carry them and give birth to them, watch after them as they grow..."

"Yeah," Rukia said as she went over to the door and saw that Byakuya and Eijimaru had been stopped in the entryway. Hoshi had managed to get into her father's arms and was now stroking his scarf and talking to herself.

Byakuya had been listening to something that Ichiro was saying, but he looked up when he felt Rukia's presence in the doorway. His eyes locked with her's and she saw the love and devotion in them, making her grin.

"What are you doing in the hallway!" She huffed. "Can't your tou-san and uncle catch their breath before you crowd them?"

Ryuji glanced at his mother and saw that she had the look on her face that meant time in the corner and quickly grabbed his brothers' arms. "Let's go play," he said, dragging them away. "Aren't you coming, Sakura?" He called over his shoulder.

"Yes I am!" She yelled after him, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder as she followed him, Ume and Momo taking the hint from their sister and followed her.

"That was easy," Rukia grinned.

"But you stuck them on Kimiko," Eijimaru groaned as he went after the children.

"Ha. She's been reading some book she found for the last two hours, ignoring us," Rukia stuck her tongue out at Eijimaru's back then turned to her husband. "Hoshi-chan, why don't you go with your brothers?"

Hoshi stared at her mother with large eyes then up at her father. "Tou-san?" She said in a wobbly voice.

"Do as your Kaa-sama says," Byakuya set her down then kissed her cheek. "We'll play later, okay?"

"Okay," the little girl sighed, walking away slowly.

"You would never know that her tou-san is a shunpo master," Rukia shook her head.

"She's three," Byakuya murmured, pulling her into his embrace. "How was your day?"

"Long, boring, with then intelligence level of about a five-year-old." She gave a humorless laugh. "They are your children, you deal with them."

"I don't recall ever saying that I wanted them..." He muttered, leaning down to kiss her.

"Ha. You make me laugh, Kuchiki-taicho." She turned her head so his kiss landed on her ear. "You are the one that said we should have another and then the twins were born."

"But I never said that we should have any of them. They all just happened." He reminded her dryly.

"Whatever," she sighed. "I think that now you are home, the servants can give in to their every whim."

"And where will we be?" He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"You will be watching your devilish offspring, I'm going to be taking a nap." She said aloofly.

"Ah, every day that you live here you get a little more like me, and that isn't a good thing." Byakuya said in her ear with a dry chuckle. "Have a good nap," he whispered, this time succeeding in kissing her.

"I will." She grinned, waving her hand as she walked away.

* * *

Later that night after Kimiko, Eijimaru and their children left, Byakuya and Rukia stood in the garden as their children ran around, chasing fireflies.

"Look, Tou-san!" Hoshi yelled, running up to her father and showing him the bug she had caught. "Pretty!"

Byakuya knelt next to her and smiled as he examined the bug. "It is, isn't it? But remember, you have to let it go. It has a Tou-san and a Kaa-san waiting for it." He ruffled her silky black hair and stood, turning to glare at his wife who was making no attempt to hide her laugher. "What?"

"The almighty Kuchiki Byakuya is brought to his knees by a little girl and a bug. If you had told me that was going to happen ten years ago, I would have laughed in your face," Rukia giggled.

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. "If you had told me that I would fall in love with a midget that delights in making fun of me, I would have laughed in _your_ face."

She stuck out her tongue. "I don't take _that_ much pleasure out of it." She raised her nose in the air and crossed her arms over her chest. "Plus, that Byakuya was such a stiff neck he wouldn't have laughed in public, maybe not at all."

"You are right, my nobility forbids me from even smiling in public," he said in a remote manner.

"Yeah," she laughed. "Keep telling yourself that."

"It is time for bed," he called with narrowed eyes.

"Already?" Itsuki protested.

"Yes, inside now," Byakuya's tone left no room for argument and four unhappy children made their way inside and to their beds. "Now," he muttered, turning back to his wife. "What were you saying?"

"I was just saying that Byakuya-sama has a stiff neck," Rukia tossed her head. "He is _so_ cold to poor, little Rukia."

"Is he?" Byakuya growled, pulling her to him. "I thought that he loved her in a way he didn't think possible," he glared into her eyes for several minutes then deliberately leaned down and kissed her.

"They are waiting for us to put them to bed," Rukia said, pulling out of her husband's embrace.

"Yes," he sighed. "We will continue later."

"Yeah." She grinned, going into the manor. She went up the stairs and down a hallway that was well know. She entered her daughter's room first and tucked her in, Byakuya right behind her to do the same. She then preceded to enter her twin son's room where she found two maids trying to clean up clothes that were spread everywhere. "Ichiro, Itsuki," she sighed. "Into bed."

They looked up at her with innocent looks but she didn't buy them. "Bed, now."

"Yes, Kaa-san," they said, climbing over each other to get into their beds.

"Goodnight," she kissed each of them on their cheeks then went into her oldest son's room. He was already in bed, his eyes watching her as she entered.

"'Night, O-Kaa-sama," he said as she bent to kiss his forehead.

"Goodnight," she whispered, smoothing his hair away from his face. "You have gotten so old on me," she sighed.

"I'm not that old," he protested.

"And you act so much like your father," she shook her head. "You will make a Head that the Kuchiki will be proud of one day."

He blushed slightly at that. "You think so?"

"Yes," she responded. "And so does your tou-san," she called, knowing he was in the doorway.

"Yes, I do," Byakuya said evenly. "A fine leader." He smiled at his oldest child. "Rest well."

"I will, O- Kaa-sama, O-Tou-sama," Ryuji said with a grin.

"And now that we have done the rounds," Byakuya muttered as he closed Ryuji's door, "We can continue that discussion we were having in the garden." He said as he pulled her into their room and locked the door.

"And what would that be?" She chuckled.

"I am not stiff necked," he growled.

"The old you was," she frowned, a memory of her newlywed days coming to the surface. "That Byakuya would have done anything to keep me away."

"Then where we are today is a true testament of how people can change." He said, gathering her into his arms.

"Ha. It shows that I am a master at getting my way," she said smugly.

"Yes, it shows that too," he said dryly.

"But," she said thoughtfully with a frown.

"But what?" He questioned.

"Oh, you know," she waved her hand. "Byakuya-sama?"

"You are going to start calling me that again?" He sighed, sitting down on the bed and removing his shoes.

"Well," she said, watching him get ready for bed with a grin. "I was thinking..."

"That is dangerous. Last time you did that, you almost blew up the kitchen," he sighed, removing his captain's robe and his scarf.

"Hey! I just wanted to bake a cake. Plus, I was seven months pregnant," she stuck out her tongue.

"So that is your excuse?" He snorted as he pulled on his night robe.

"Eh," Rukia pouted. "I was going to tell Byakuya-sama something important, but he just wants to make fun of me..."

"What is it, Rukia?" He asked, pulling her into his arms and kissing her softly.

"Oh, you know, this morning I didn't want to get out of bed and when I did I had to run to the bathroom..."

"Um," he groaned in her ear, almost leery of what she was trying to say in her backward manner.

"Byakuya, it has come to my attention that you," she hissed, poking him in the chest, "Have got me pregnant again."

"What!?" He yelled.

"Be quiet!" She hissed, pressing her hand to his mouth.

"Rukia," he growled, pulling her hand away from his mouth. "When?"

"Oh, you know," she waved her hand. "That day under the tree I should think. It's the only time I can think of that we didn't take precautions against pregnancy."

"Another child," he sighed, going over to the bed and collapsing on it.

"Yeah, well, you know what this means." She grinned.

"That you are going to kill me?" He asked almost hopefully.

"No, silly. We can do whatever we want with no worry about pregnancy 'cause it's already taken place." She made a face at her husband.

"And you are saying that you want me to do that?" He asked, propping himself up on his elbow.

Rukia blushed bright red. "Maybe," she muttered.

"I see," he raised his eyebrow then motioned to her. "It is hard if you are over there and I am over here."

"Well, yeah," she rolled her eyes then went over to him. "Just..."

"Just what?" He asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"Be gentle," she looked him in the eye. "And quiet. I don't want the other spawn in here asking what we were doing."

"I'm sure that I can be quiet, but I'd rather not be," he whispered against her neck, planting a kiss on it. "It is hard to be quiet when such a beautiful woman as you is underneath me."

"Flatterer." She muttered.

"Do you want me any other way?" He asked, undoing the knot of her obi.

"No." She grinned.

* * *

Ages:

Ryuji, Sakura 9; Itsuki, Ichiro, 7 ½; Ume, 7; Momo, 5; Hoshi 3 ½; Tachibana, baby; Tsukiko, unborn


End file.
